Taking Chances
by MotherConfessor1
Summary: Mary Margaret finds love with Dr.Whale! And David isn't happy about it so he plans to win her  back but as his hope for a future with her grows, her love for another grows as well and it seems like he may never get her back.Its MM turn to make her choice.
1. Moving on

"So….one night stand with eh?" Emma said as she plopped onto the couch beside Mary Margaret.

"So you and Graham huh?" Mary Margaret crossed her legs, casually changing the subject.

"Nope, not gonna work." Emma smirked.

"What's not?" Mary Margaret tilted her head

"Changing the subject" Emma answered.

"I was merely making an observation. You don't want to talk about him? Did something happen?"

"You know how when you get me talking about something I don't want to and then you get me to realize my reasoning or something 'cuz I know that game and it's your turn this time"

"Damn, you're catching on" Mary Margaret smiled.

"So then; I'll start again. You and the doctor?" Emma gestured to the flowers that were neatly placed in a vase.

"I know…it's horrid" Mary Margaret covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"No it's not" Emma frowned.

"It's not" Mary Margaret looked at her.

"Not at all. It's totally alright. It means you're moving on…." Emma said not needing to keep implying the reason for moving on. "Plus it means you're getting some"

Mary Margaret laughed aloud "heavens, Emma"

Emma propped her feet on the coffee table. "Don't you think for a minute that what you did was wrong… or guilty. The guy even gave you flowers. I'm happy for you"

Mary Margaret frowned a little and opened her mouth to speak but the door knocked, temporarily getting her attention.

"Who's that?" Emma asked as Mary Margaret stood up.

"Dinner," Mary Margaret said over her shoulder. After tipping the delivery boy Mary Margaret set to boxes of Chinese food on the coffee table and handed Emma a fork.

"You're happy for me?" Mary Margaret asked Emma as she handed Emma a box of chow mien.

"Yea" Emma opened the box and began eating. "Plus he's a doctor. Dr. Whale is very good looking.

"Peter" Mary Margaret, forking a piece or orange chicken.

"Huh?" Emma stopped.

"His name, is Peter" she took a bite.

"Do you like him?" Emma dared to ask.

Mary Margaret thought for a moment before slowly nodding. "Yea….I think I do. He makes me laugh a lot. He makes me forget about….well you know" Mary Margaret eyes dropped to the floor.

"Then what are you doing all by yourself, on a Friday night, with Chinese food?"

"I'm not alone. You're here with me. Were 'mother/daughter bonding' as Henry would call it" Mary Margaret giggled.

"Not what I meant. Get up, get dressed and go find your hott doctor!"

"I would, except-" Mary Margaret chewed.

"Except?" Emma raised a brow.

"He's at work" Mary Margaret said simply as she shifted on the couch.

" How do you know?"

"He texted me a while when he was on a break," Mary Margaret held up her white blackberry .

"You two text each other? _You _text?"

"It's 2012. Catch up" Mary Margaret shrugged "I'm not a complete hermit, ya know." Mary Margaret said before taking a bite.

"Tomorrow then" Emma got up and went to the fridge.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Mary Margaret asked when Emma returned with 2 beers.

"Not _we_. You." Emma took a sip.

Mary Margaret laughed. "Alright then what am _I _doing tomorrow then?"

"Going on a date with Peter and seducing him"

Mary Margaret laughed again. "Oh yeah! What if I'm classy and don't ask guys out because I think the guys should ask first?"

"Its up"

"Well then, I guess I have a busy day tomorrow. I can hardly wait."

"Control yourself, Mary Margaret" Emma teased Mary Margaret.

"I'll do my best," Mary Margaret sipped her beer and smiled.

"So you and Graham, huh?" Mary Margaret said eventually during dinner.

"Rats!" Emma sighed

"Your turn," Mary Margaret pointed her fork at Emma and smiled.

Emma took a heavy bite before she spilled.


	2. A reason to smile

Mary Margaret was putting the orange juice away when she heard a soft knock at the door. She looked at the wall clock that displayed "8:32". Who would be paying a visit this early in the morning? Mary Margaret straightened her navy blue dress before opening the door. She was a bit surprised when she opened the door to Peter, who gave her that sexy ass grin.

"Peter, hi" she smiled.

"Good morning Mary Margaret. How are you this morning?" Peter said, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm well, you?" Mary Margaret kept herself from leaning forward. Leaning towards him would be dangerous- for the both of them.

"Good. Better, now that I get to see you" he replied smoothly.

"Would you like to come in?" Mary Margaret asked him.

"No thanks, this will only take a moment. I have to be at work in a bit. These are for you." Peter handed her a large bouquet of flowers. Mary Margaret hadn't even noticed them until he held them up, she was too absorbed with what he was saying. She gave him a big smile and smelled them.

"These are beautiful- and so thoughtful." She said. "How did you know daisies are my favorite?"

"I didn't. I saw them and they reminded me of you. They just suit you. I'm glad you like them"

"I love them"

Peter gave her a smile then took her free hand in his."Listen, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me- er another date.I know our first date didn't go so well. That thing with Ruby…and I didn't even pay for you- I was a jerk. I apologize for my behavior. Please let me make it up to you. A second first day, if you will"

"Alright, sure," Mary Margaret smiled.

"Really?" Peter blinked.

"_You _doubt your abilities to persuade women?"

"Not at all…it's just you're not like other woman"

"Oh?" Mary Margaret raised a brow.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant your different- in in a good way." Peter stuttered. "You see what you do to me?"

"I know what you meant and thank You." Mary Margaret gave him a smile that made Peter loose his breath.

"When are you free?" Peter asked, running his hand through his hair.

" Tomorrow night works fine."

"Oh." Peter said, disappointed.

"What?" Mary Margaret frowned.

"That's a day and some change away."

"Yea…"

"You're going to make me wait that long to see you?"

Mary Margaret laughed, which made Peter smile. Making Mary Margaret laugh was something he liked to do, it was a nice sound.

"Ok speedy gonzolez, how about tonight then?"

"Perfect. That's exactly what I was thinking. Great minds think alike" Peter wiggled his brows, making Mary Margaret laugh again. Peter noticed he was grinning like a teenage boy.

Peters pager went off, he quickly pulled it out and look at it. "Sorry, I have to go to work"

"I'll walk you out." Mary Margaret turned and closed the door slowly.

"Emma's still asleep." She said when he looked at her questioningly. "She wont be up for another few hours"

"A Few hours?"

"Yep. She's not a morning person or afternoon. Come to think of it she's not an any-time-of-the-day she works hard so she must be tired. I don't blame her for feeling a little under the weather in the morning" Mary Margaret smiled.

Mary Margaret felt a rush of warmth fill her when Peter placed a hand on her back as they walked down the steps into the cool morning air. Mary Margaret's cheeks went pink when the chilly hair brushed against her face. Peter's heart nearly stopped. She looked so fragile and gentle and loving. _I treated her a way that she never deserved to be treated and she's still giving me a second chance, _Peter thought to himself.

"Well this is where we must depart. Are you going to make it without me?" Peter looked deep into her eyes.

"I think I will. Txt me during your break and if I don't respond within the first 5 minutes, send out a search team" Mary Margaret teased and noticed his tie was crooked so she sub consciously fixed it.

"Thanks" he gave her that smile that nearly made her melt. He surprised her with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you at 7?"

"6:30" Peter answered quickly.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "Alright, have it your way"

"No wait 6:00" he grinned.

"You're pushing your luck" Mary Margaret crossed her arms and gave him a cheeky grin.

"I'm 10% Irish, I have endless luck. Plus, not that I'm doubting my luck ,but, I have powers."

"Is that so? Well I can guarantee your _powers _won't always work on me sir"

"Lies" Peter laughed and gave her another kiss on the cheek once more before turning to leave.

"I don't want to go to work Ms. Blanchard, I want to stay here with you instead of working my cute butt of for hundreds of hours" he said in a whiny voice, but it was full of playfulness.

"You're such a child" Mary Margaret shook her head.

He looked at her once last time when he opened the car door and blew her a kiss, his eyes full of amusement, adoration and play. Mary Margaret shook her head again and 'caught' his kiss, holding it against her. She watched him swiftly drive away. Her smile faded when she caught sight of David, across the street from where she stood, staring at her. Mary Margaret just turned around and went inside, forgetting David because she now had a reason to smile.


	3. Girl talk

"You're up early."

"I just couldn't sleep. Is there any coffee?"

"Yep, just finish whatever's left in the pot."

"I have a date tonight…with Peter." Mary Margaret said to Emma, when her roommate emerged from her room.

"Oooh a date?" Emma asked. "That was fast, when did this happen?"

"This morning," Mary Margaret smiled to herself and sipped her tea. "Peter stopped by here this morning."

"How gentlemanly." Emma poured the remainder of the coffee in a cup and drank it.

"Creams over here." Mary Margaret told her.

Emma walked over to the table and poured in some cream.

"I thought it was very gentlemanly of him, too. He apologized for his behavior, it was sincere. He got me a bouquet of my favorite flowers, and he didn't even know they were my favorite. He picked them because they reminded him of me." Mary Margaret grinned. Emma looked at her. "Ok I totally just rambled like a teenager. That was weird, sorry."

"When is the wedding?" Emma dumped a few healthy spoon fulls of sugar.

"In a couple weeks, before I start showing and everyone knows I'm pregnant" Mary Margaret teased, but her face paled as she realized how serious she sounded and saw Emma raise a brow.

"I'm not." Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Ok good, I thought you were trying to hint at something." Emma went back to sipping her coffee.

" God. No…we were careful" Mary Margaret swallowed. "I was only making a joke."

"Next time don't say it so seriously." Emma advised.

Mary Margaret chucked. "Sorry."

"Where is he taking you tonight?"

"The art gallery is having a little opening tonight for the second floor."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I have to patrol for that thing" Emma frowned.

"It's formal, so we have to dress nicely, which means I have to go shopping."

"Get something totally not you."

"I plan on it." Mary Margaret agreed. "What are you doing till work?"

"Not a whole lot." Emma stood and grabbed a granola bar from a cupboard.

"You're more than welcome to join me." Mary Margaret said happily.

"Thanks, but shopping really isn't…" Emma cringed.

"Your thing?" Mary Margaret finished.

"Yea."

"It's alright." Mary Margaret smiled as she got up and washed her cup.

"I think I'll go find Henry. He's usually at his castle on Saturdays."

"Henry," Mary Margaret smiled and leaned against the counter. She crossed her arms. "I'm glad you two have been getting along so well, and getting closer."

"Yea, he's a great kid. I like him" Emma smiled. "He's always alone, though. The least I can do is spend some time with him."

"Especially since you're his mother."

"And you're his grandmother."

"Hah! Me a grandmother. Sure." she rolled her eyes and smiled. "He doesn't call me grandma…does he?" Mary Margaret half laughed

"Nope, not yet."

"Yet?" Mary Margaret bit her lip

"He won't call you grandma until you're ready he says."

Mary Margaret "The imagination and character of that one." she shook her head. Mary Margaret pushed

herself off the counter and grabbed her purse. "I'll be back. You want me to get anything for you?"

"No thanks."

"You sure?" Mary Margaret asked once more.

"I'm sure, thank you though." Emma smiled.

"No problem at all," Mary Margaret said opening the door. "If you need anything, you know where to reach me."

"Yea..I'll text you." Emma laughed.

"Yup! Bye." Mary Margaret waved and was out the door in hot pursuit of a new wardrobe


	4. The new Mary Margaret

"Ok, I'm coming out now." Mary Margaret said behind the bathroom door.

"I'm ready." Emma sat ontop of the coutertop.

"Be honest. How do I look?" Mary Margaret opened the door and walked out. Mary Margaret wore a strapless black dress that went to her knees. It was simple, classic and a little revealing. It was very Mary Margaret, but at the same time it wasn't.

"You look great!"

"I look like a total slut..!" Mary Margaret looked in the mirror. Her usually neat hair was finger tousled.

"Whoa there," Emma looked at Mary Margaret "You're starting to get my vocabulary. And you don't look like a slut. You look like Mary Margaret ready for a night out with a hot guy."

"Can you do my make up for me? Like you do yours?" Mary Margaret asked Emma. Emma looked at her, touched.

"Sure," she smiled. "I'll use my makeup." Emma got up and retrieved her makeup bag from her room. She sat in front of Mary Margaret at the table.

"How was Henry?" Mary Margaret asked as Emma put on her foundation.

"He was good. Operation Cobra is well under way."

"It is, is it?"

"Yep. He thinks Regina knows who everyone is."

"Everyone everyone?"

"Yea."

"Does Henry know who prince charming is?" Mary Margaret said curiously.

"He has a couple of people in mind. David being one of them." Emma answered, eyeing her face carefully.

"Oh?" Mary Margaret's voice almost cracked.

"Henry wouldn't be happy you were going on a date with Peter ."

"Why not?" Mary Margaret laughed.

"Because," she said, dabbing eye shadow on Mary Margaret's eye lids. "You're Snow White and you're aldready married to prince charming."

"Peter could be prince charming, couldn't he?"

"He thinks he is…."

"Is who?"

"Never mind, it's silly."

"I'm a teacher, nothing is silly."

"He thinks Peter might be Peter Pan."

Mary Margaret giggled. "That would definitely explain a lot about Peter. Isn't Peter Pan a kid though?"

"Well according to Henry, Peter left Neverland to find Wendy and he grew up to find her. Time passed by and his search for her…continued. He never found her, and then the curse and everything went downhill."

"That's tragic…" Mary Margaret said. "I like Disney's version of Peter Pan better."

Emma finished Mary Margaret's makeup quickly.

"There," she smiled, checking to make sure Mary Margaret's liner was even. "Very nice."

"I got you a couple things, they're in my bag on my bed." Mary Margaret stood up to go look in the mirror.

"Oh my lord!" she gasped. "Is that me?" she smiled. Mary Margaret admired the silver eye shadow and thick layer of liner and mascara that really brought out her eyes and their color, her lips topped off with red lip gloss.

"I look…" Mary Margaret said in wonder

"You look like you're ready for a date." Emma finished for her. Emma looked in the bag and took out a small gold bag. She removed the tissue paper and slowly opened the box that was in the bag. She stared at a gold necklace with a "E" on it. The "E" was elegant and the edges were tipped with a pearl outline.

"This is gorgeous, thanks." Emma smiled and put it on.

"Did you see what else was in the bag?" Mary Margaret said beside Emma on the bed.

"What?" Emma looked inside and lifted a package of pens. "Glow in the dark ink pens?"

"I thought it could be something you and Henry could use. You can write each other and you can only read the letters in the dark. In light, the ink is invisible."

"This is great. Regina won't be able to read it, she won't even suspect a thing. Thanks a lot. Henry will love this." Emma gave Mary Margaret a hug.

"Oh!" Mary Margaret said, not expecting the embrace. "Tell him it's for operation cobra."

"He will be over the moon about that. Look at you, buying your daughter and grandkid presents." Emma teased.

Mary Margaret shoved Emma, who yelped as she landed on her butt. Mary Margaret and Emma laughed hard. "Not cool. Help me up." Emma extended her hand and Mary Margaret reached for it. Emma pulled Mary Margaret down with her and she fell back laughing.

"Should've seen that coming." Mary Margaret giggled as she sat up.

The doorbell rang. "That must be your knight in shining armor." Emma stood up. Mary Margaret stood up as well and straightened herself out. She walked to the door and opened it. She felt her cheeks go pink as Peter took the sight of her in.

"Mary Margaret… You look…amazing! Stunning! I'm at a loss for words and yet I can't say enough. You look beautiful!" he smiled and handed her a bottle of wine.

"Thank you." Mary Margaret smiled again and moved aside so he could enter. He waved a hello to Emma who was sitting on the couch with paperwork.

"Almost as good as me. I'm almost impossible to outdo. You'll get used to it." He said pointing to himself.

"Oh come on you were doing great until then." Mary Margaret said.

"What?"

"Nothing…it's just. Am I going to be a third wheel?" Mary Margaret asked feigning deep concern.

"Huh?" Peter asked.

"Are you and me going on a date or are you and you going on a date and I'm just there for the decoration?" Mary Margaret said boldly with a smirk.

"Oh ouch." Peter said.

"I'm just being honest." She retorted sweetly.

"And the only woman to ever be with me." he said and put his hand on his heart pretending to be hurt.

"Somehow I believe that. You better get used to it though with me." Mary Margaret replied and flashed him a grin.

"It's true." Emma said behind them. "Mary Margaret has a habit of getting you to talk about something you don't want to. It's a bit odd to be honest."

""I'll try." Peter said and the scowl on Mary Margaret's face made him change his statement. " I mean I will do my best. I am going on a date with you and only you."

"Much better." Mary Margaret took his hand and kissed his cheek. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." Peter answered.

"I'll just grab my coat." Mary Margaret disappeared in her room. Emma followed her in there.

"Will you be home tonight or...not?" Emma implied.

"What do you me-oh wait never mind I got it and yes I will be. So please leave a light on." Mary Margaret said quickly. "I'll be home but I'll be late."

Peter helped Mary Margaret put her coat on when she returned to the front door.

"Have fun you two." Emma said to the couple.

"We will." Peter said.

"Shall we?" Mary Margaret held out her hand.

"We shall." Peter took her hand and led the way out.


	5. Second first date

**Part 1 :**

"Were walking," Peter told Mary Margaret when she started to head towards his car. "If that's alright" he finished with a smile.

"Of course it is." She returned the smile and segued back towards him.

Peter wrapped an arm around Mary Margaret as they walked.

"Don't get any ideas" Mary Margaret smirked at him, when his hand started to travel lower.

"A guy can only hope" he sighed and immediately moved his hand back up to a more appropriate destination.

"_You_ can only dream. Hope can mean to look forward to with desire and reasonable confidence. Lord knows where and what you'll get if _you_ have confidence so the proper term for you to use is to dream, mister. "

"Point for Blanchard" he chuckled.

"Thought so" Mary Margaret said with a spark of triumphant attitude.

His steps were in sync with the sounds of her heels clicking against the cement, as they slowly walked to the gallery. It was a nice calm night at Storybrooke. It wasn't too cold, hardly any wind- which Mary Margaret couldn't be happier with. Wind would only result in frizzy hair and she put a lot of work into getting this look. Mary Margaret looked up at the cloudless sky, the moon shown bright. It was perfect outside, typical Storybrooke weather.

"How has work been going for you?" Peter asked, breaking the silence.

"It's been wonderful. It usually is. I love what I do, I'm good at it." Mary Margaret smiled, happy that he seemed interested in hearing about her. He surprised her as much as she surprised him.

"Did all 15 of your students-not kids- dodge the flu bug that past town this past couple weeks?" Peter asked, with out missing a beat.

"Most of them. A few of them caught it though." Mary Margaret said and then smiled up at him. "You were paying attention."

"I've been known to from time to time." Peter stated.

Mary Margaret laughed.

"I like when you do that." Peter said tenderly.

"Do what?" Mary Margaret asked, amused.

"Laugh," was the response from the doctor. "Especially when it's because of you."

" I like that you make me laugh" she replied. His smile grew when she cuddled into his form as they continued walking.

" Good because I intend to make you laugh a lot more" he beamed.

The opening of the Storybrooke art gallery was crowded with familiar faces. Mary Margaret and Peter were impressed with the layout. Instead of the usual classical paintings, these were more modern art pieces.

Mary Margaret and Peter stared at a painting, their heads identically tilting as they took it in. Mary Margaret felt her phone vibrate.

"Who are you texting?" Peter asked when he heard her phone go off.

"I don't know, it's probably Emma." she took out her phone. She laughed when she saw who the message was for and read it.

"This painting doesn't look like a toddler made it at all, its art. It doesn't have to be exact…or perfect." she softly said. "You'd make the worst art critic, just saying."'

"Don't say it text it" Peter said. Mary Margaret shook her head and sent a quick reply.

Peter had already opened the message she sent before his phone was finished vibrating. "It's the central park in New York? I don't think so. I'm sticking with my answer."

"That's what the title says, Clement Greenberg" she muttered at the end of the sentence and walked to the next piece of art.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Oh nothing he's just a well know critic, is all" Mary Margaret said absentmindedly and observed a mosaic made out of broken blown glass.

"I would like to do something like this." Mary Margaret she said half to herself. "That would be a fun project for me to do with my free time."

Mary Margaret's phone went off again. Instead of reaching for it in her purse she ignored it.

"I am not going to answer it" she looked at him with amusement.

"Come on" he gave her a puppy dog look. "It could be an Emma."

Mary Margaret gave in (when she couldn't stand to look at his eager and slightly demanding expression any longer) and read the message. "No, I'm not signing my name at the bottom of a painting" she laughed. "Funny….and tempting, but no."

"You're no fun" he smiled.

"I am tons of fun, thank you very much" Mary Margaret said matter of fact.

Peter and Mary Margaret walked around a little bit more, had an appetizer or two and shared a glass of Pinot Grigio.

"Trying to get me drunk again?" Mary Margaret eyed him suspiciously when he handed her another glass of wine once their glass was empty.

"Ok little miss, 'you can buy me two'… You seduced me, don't forget that."

"No I didn't…oh wait…Oh I guess I kinda did, didn't I?" Mary Margaret recalled and scrunched her nose at the thought.

"Don't look at me like it was a horrible experience. And no I'm not trying to get you drunk. I don't need to get woman drunk to get them to sleep with _me_." he shook his head. "If I rememmber correctly, you had a lot more than 2."

"And how many have you slept with exactly doctor" Mary Margaret put her hands on her hips and scowled.

"Not many, I play hard to get" he smirked.

"Right." she rolled her eyes.

"It's true." Peter said sincerely, "I can be a good guy-sorry 'good' is an understatement- I can be a great guy."

"Yea I know, I'm just wondering where that guy went, because I really miss him right about now."

"He's right here" he said haughtily and then paused. "I'm just being difficult, sorry. It's just the way I am, the way I've always been" he finished gently.

Mary Margaret looked at him, not sure if he was pulling her leg or if he was being honest. She could never tell with him. It was weird, because she was used to simple and charming guys like….David. No. Mary Margaret stopped her thoughts. Peter was fine the way he was, she didn't want to be reminded of what and who she once had. She didn't need anyone or anything to remind her of the pain and reject , so smart ass and self-absorbed was exactly what she needed. But he was also a decent guy when he wanted be and he was…80% of the time. It was time for a change, Mary Margaret thought to herself and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Peter said a little worried when he saw her face shift to several emotions in under a minute.

"Your cute that's why" she said quickly, telling him the truth didn't sound like the right to do.

"Thanks" he said eyeing her cautiously not sure what exactly had just gone through her mind.

"You want to go make out in one of the closets?" Mary Margaret said all of a sudden.

"Yes! Are you being serious? I don't need to tell you twice that I am so in." Peter started to nudge her towards the nearest closet.

"Of course not, you really are hopeless" she crossed her arms and walked away, softly laughing at him.

"Meanie head" he followed behind her. "I'm not hopeless"

"Oh yea? I bet you $100 that you will try at least once to get me to go home with you, whether it be a comment, innuendo, suggestion, glance, touch. Anything."

"You're on Ms. Blanchard. Easiest $100 I ever made" he replied. "Question though."

"What?"

"How would I get you to go home with me by touch? Just curious, so I don't do it?" he grinned.

"Hopeless" she said slowly and turned away from him. " And wipe that grin off your face."

Peter laughed and behaved himself as the evening went on.

**For those of you who are reading, I hope you guys are enjoying it. Review if you have any words of advice (or encouragement) because I will most likely follow it and I will be very thankful ! I will try to do my best to reply to those who review. I promise to do my very best to update once a day, maybe twice on a good day. I head back to school tomorrow so I may not update till later in the day, but know that in my down time in bewteen classes I will be hard at work writing another chapter. What you can expect from this story I can't really say. There will be a lot of Mary Margaret and Whale scenes, a very jealous David, Graham will die eventually just giving you a heads up, humor, and david confrontations, adventure, steamy scenes, and let's not forget about the curse .If theres anything that you want to see happen, let me know and I will try and add it in. This isn't just my journey but yours as well. Happy Reading! **


	6. Talk about Awkward

**Part 2:**

"Hi" Mrs. Blanchard!" a happy voice chimed behind the couple. Mary Margaret and Peter turned around to see Henry standing behind them.

"Oh hey Henry, it's so nice to see you" Mary Margaret beamed at him.

"Thanks, it's nice to see you two. Hi " he gave a small smile.

"Henry." he nodded. "You can call me Peter, you know. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty well" he answered. His eyes dropped down to Mary Margaret's hand in 's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret questioned swiftly. She cautiously watched his unhappy eyes go from her and Peter's hands to her face, and his expression softened.

"My mom's here and she's mayor, so it makes sense that she would drag me here with thought I would have a lot of fun and learn a thing or two." He said with a shrug. Mary Margaret glanced at Peter who looked at her. He noticed Henry's misery as well as she did.

"You're not having any fun, are you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Of course I am" he lied. Mary Margaret gave him a look of suspicion. Henry was well aquatinted with that look, it was a look she often gave him in class when he was up to something.

"Oh really?" she said, dubiously.

"I'm not having any fun. I'd rather be anywhere but here. My mother's too busy talking to everyone that she probably hasn't even noticed that I'm gone" he glowered.

"Well," Mary Margaret leaned towards Henry, not regretting what she was about to say, Regina could go to hell for all she cared. "A little birdie told me that Emma is sitting on the hood of her car right outside the gallery." she smiled.

"What's she doing there?" he gave her that frowning curious Henry face.

"She's patrolling around. Just making sure things running smoothly is all," she said presumptuously.

"Oh cool, I have to ask her something in regards to" he went quiet and looked at Peter who was checking his phone. "Operation Cobra" he whispered.

"Oh" Mary Margaret whispered and played along. "We need to make sure everything is answered and up to par than don't we? How's it going by the way"

"It's going" he smiled. "If my mom looks for me, can you tell-"

Mary Margaret stopped him "Take my phone" she took it out of her purse and handed it to him. "I'll call you with Peter's phone if she starts looking for you, so you don't get into any trouble." she grinned.

"Great Idea, Ms. Blanchard" he beamed and was about to head out but then he stopped.

"Did a birdie really tell you where Emma was?" he asked.

"It's a just a saying. Why do you ask?" she looked at him.

"Its just that your Snow white so it would make sense, right?"

"Right. It does." she replied and smiled. Henry bolted away from the couple and out of sight down the stairs.

Mary Margaret shook her head and gave soft laugh, taking Peters hand in hers once again. Her hand fit perfectly in his. It was as if it were meant to be.

"Snow white?" he looked at her, wondering what just happened in the end of that conversation.

"Don't ask. It's nothing. He has quite the imagination, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love him" she smiled.

"He's an odd kid, I'll tell you that" Peter retorted.

"He's not odd" Mary Margaret disagreed. " He's imaginative and creative….something you lack."

"Hey now, I can be very creative " Peter said in his defense. Mary Margaret snorted .

" I cant believe, you gave a kid your $500 dollar phone." Peter commented.

"Im not worried one bit. It's in great hands."

"How does a teacher even afford a $500 phone" he said without thinking.

"Rude" she scowled "And to think I was going to invite you over tonight."

"No you weren't" he scoffed at her.

"Your right, I wasn't. It's no longer a possibility- if it were even one."

"Was there?" he finally asked.

"You tell me" she gave him a look of death.

"Yeah doesn't look like it." he almost took a step back at her expression. Mary Margaret was not someone you wanted to piss off.

"That's what I thought" she said, her lips were in a thin line.

"That comment about you having an expensive phone was rude and unacceptable,sorry."

"How about instead of apologizing every time you say something like that, you just don't say anything rude and unacceptable it'll save us a lot of time and keep you out of trouble." she said.

"Touché" he gave her a single nod.

"I'll give you a break from time to time though" she gave him a smile that started to make Peter sweat, because it was a sly little smile for a sly comment , "You cant help _all_ your flaws."

"What flaws?" he questioned her.

"Your arrogant" she stated simply as if she wouldve been asked what day it was.

"Not true. I'm only arrogant if I'm wrong."

"And you're narcissistic" she observed.

"My narcissism can't even keep up with my excellence, come on"

"You're hopeless." She rolled her eyes.

"Your cute when you're angry" he smiled.

"I'm not angry" she denied, she saw him open his mouth but spoke before he had a chance to, " And I'm not dumbfounded or flabbergasted about being graced in your _humble _presence"

He shut his mouth and looked at her thoughtfully.

"You're not like other woman, have I told you that before?" he said partly amused partly stunned. He was going to have to be very careful with this one, he noted. Very careful.

"Once or twice, but apparently not enough," her voice wandered. "Oh shute I didn't destroy your_ entire_ ego now did I?"

"Not all of it, but there's visible damage." he replied with a smart ass grin.

"How will you ever sleep at night" she said sarcastically.

", Ms. Blanchard" Regina's voice pierced the air. Mary Margaret and Peter turned to see Regina walk towards them, behind her was Kathryn and David walking beside each other, like the perfect married couple they pretended to be. Peter felt Mary Margaret freeze, his hand tightened around hers in reassurance, surprising it helped but then Mary Margaret felt sick when she saw David and Kathryn. Together. Approaching her. David was getting near her. She avoided looking at him but she could feel his eyes on her the whole time and suddenly she wished she never left the house.

"How nice to see you two….together." Regina gave a forced smile. The way she said 'together' was sharp and negative. Like it they weren't allowed to be.

"It's nice to see you too Mayor" Peter gave a polite smile. Mary Margaret greeted the mayor in the same polite manner. Peter glared at David when he caught David taking in Mary Margaret's new look. As if he had felt Peter looking at him, David glanced at the doctor. _Mine, _Peter's eyes told David. David took the hint, but he glared right back.

"What do you guys think of this place?" Mary Margaret asked before anyone really noticed David and Peters staring contest.

"Its tax payer's money put to good use, so I'm not complaining" Regina said in the cold voice coated with authority.

"Everything is beautiful" Kathryn smiled at Mary Margaret who had to force a smile. Now she knew how Regina felt when she forced a smile.

"What about you, David?" Peter asked. His eyes were cautious and full of trouble, Mary Margaret stroked his hand with her thumb as if asking him to cool it and be polite, Peter suddenly felt thankful that she did because he would have eventually said something.

"I think it's a wonderful display." David answered, trying to be the better person, but he lost all value to do so every time he glanced at Mary Margaret. She looked so beautiful- so…sexy and new. What was she doing with this douche? David felt disgusted with himself when he felt jealously hit him at full force. He did not like Mary Margaret with this doctor one tiny bit. He left her though, he had no right…no reason to feel this way. He left her and now…she was moving on. _She moved quick_, he thought to himself and regretted the thought the moment it reached him. He felt ashamed at himself for thinking such a thought.

Mary Margaret felt less tense when Peter placed an arm around her waist. Peter felt the tension flowing out of her and he didn't like it. He was not okay with her being unhappy.

"Where did Henry go?" Regina frowned and looked around. Suddenly now aware that her child has dissapeared.

"I'm not too sure, he was behind us a little bit ago" Kathryn told her and also looked around the large room for any sign of Henry.

"I need to find him, before he gets into trouble…or God forbid he finds that woman who birthed him" she practically spat out the last words of the sentence. "Excuse me."

"I have to make a quick call" Mary Margaret looked at Peter, she and him shared a secretive smile that did not go unnoticed by David. "Can I use your phone please, Peter?"

He handed it to her and watch her walk away from their 'cheery' group. Peter watched her smile as she spoke into the phone and it caused him smile. _This one_, his mind whispered to him.

"How long have you two been dating?" Kathryn asked with a smile.

"Not that long" he answered. It wasn't exactly the truth- but it wasn't a lie either. All Peter knew was that David did not like the answer by his hostile posture.

"Awww, you too make a lovely couple. I saw you guys last week, you two looked happy." She said in admiration. Her faced looked like she craved for that happiness with her husband and she really did.

"Really?" Peter asked, trying to remember when they were last together and then it hit him the moment a vowel exited the woman's mouth.

"I don't want to sound like a stalker" she laughed. " You too were headed to your house…then I saw leave early in the morning on my way to errands with the same clothes as the night before. Peter you sly dog."

"What?" David asked. His voice sounded a little hoarse but hurt more than anything.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Kathryn asked.

"Never mind" David said and turned away and Peter and Kathryn talked, Peter glanced at David from time to time. David's hands tightened into fists at the thought of Mary Margaret and Peter….having sex. The thought of hands all over her and she...Mary Margaret was not that kind of girl. It hurt him so much- it shocked him, it broke his heart. It wasn't until the moment did it hit him how stupid and foolish he had been. First, for ever starting anything with Mary Margaret and secondly for not choosing her and driving her into the bed of another. Now instead of it being him she turns to, she's embracing someone else- his douche doctor. He looked at Mary Margaret, who was walking back to them. Peter instantly had a hand placed on her back, when she returned beside it. It irked David how in sync they were already.

_Watch where you put those hands_, David wanted to say as Peter stroked Mary Margaret's lower back. But he could not say it. It wasn't his business and it killed him that she wasn't his business. David's desire to rip off the doctor's head grew, each passing second.

"Thank you, for letting me use your phone." she looked up at Peter and smiled. Peter looked down at her and his anger about David's behavior evaporated. It was like time stopped and it was the two of them. David coughed, causing them to come back to reality. Mary Margaret looked at him and would have frowned if it wasn't for Kathryn being there.

"Getting sick?" Mary Margaret said with an almost averse tone.

"No" David answered.

"hmmm" was her reply.

Jealously doesn't suit him, Mary Margaret thought to herself. She kept her eyes on him for a moment longer _I could've been yours. It could've been your hands against me. It could've been you who I woke up next to that morning._

Mary Margaret felt someone poke her, she turned to see Henry.

"Here's your phone Miss. Blanchard." He said in gratitude.

"Thanks, kiddo" she ruffled his hair. "And you're very welcome."

"Would you like to go grab dinner now, Mary Margaret?" Peter asked kindly.

"I would love to" She smiled and wrapped an arm around him, in spite of David.

"We'll see you guys around sometime" Peter said to Kathryn and David. "You too Henry"

"I'm sure you will" Kathryn said happily. "Henry I see your mother over by Dr. Hopper." she pointed.

Peter gently nudged Mary Margaret away and the two walked away, Mary Margaret didn't look back. She knows she would have seen David looking at her with a pained expression. She had moved needed to know that- to see it.

"You ok?" Peter asked Mary Margaret as they walked down the stairs.

"Yep" she said quickly but Peter wasn't convinced.

"Whatever you say, Henry"

"Hen-oh. Brat." She smiled.

"Ok, little miss liar"

"I wasn't lying, I am okay I promise. A little tense yea, but I'm great. You're here, how can I not be great." She smiled. "Let's go get dinner, I'm hungry"

"Granny's diner?" he suggested.

"Yes please" she beamed. "Peter?"

"Thank you for being here with me, and being so…caring."

"Anytime" he promised.

**OK you guys, yesterday was my first day back at school and I don't know about you but I was kind of mentally exhausted after spending 11 hours at school so on Mondays I may not update but who knows. So in return for your patience I made this chapter longer Enjoy and thank you for reading!**


	7. Heres to New Beginnings

Peter and Mary Margaret entered the diner in higher spirits, laughing as the entered the somewhat crowded restaurant.

"Hey you guys" Ruby greeted them, looking tall and amazon-like in her tall heels. "Geez, you look hott" Ruby said to Mary Margaret.

"Thanks Ruby" Mary blushed. "Emma fixed me up."

"Hey Ruby, can we get a table- one that's farthest away from everyone." Peter requested.

"Of course, you can. Take your pick." she flashed them a smile and grabbed a couple old menus, following them to wherever they choose to sit. It wasn't a huge diner so they were limited to how away from everyone they got.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Ruby asked when Mary Margaret and Peter were seated next to each other.

"What brand was the Pinot Grigio?" Mary Margaret asked Peter. "I don't normally like Pinot Grigio but the one that was served at the opening was really rather good."

"It was Woodridge, but they don't serve it here. Sutter Winery has an equally good Pinot Grigio, thought ; it has about the same dryness as the Woodridge." He looked from Mary Margaret to Ruby "We'll have two glasses. Please and thank you, Ruby."

"You know if you wanted fancy wine, you should've gone to a fancy restaurant. Now I have to go dig in the back and actually work." she said.

"Isn't it your job?" Peter asked her with a frown.

"Yea and I'm happy to do it for Margie, cuz I love her-"

-Awe I love you too- Mary Margaret threw in.

- Thanks Margie-but not for you, you sure you don't want chocolate milk with a bendy straw?" she grinned and rolled her eyes as she left.

"Oh she is lovely." Mary Margaret smiled.

"Yea bunches and bunches" he said sarcastically. "She calls you 'Margie'?

"It's just a nickname for me instead of having to call me Mary Margaret, all the time. It works…." She answered and changed the subject. "I didn't know you were a winey."

"I'm not; after you expressed your fondness about the wine at the gallery I cha cha'd other good Pinot Grigio's to impress you. It came in handy."

"Really, you cha cha'd wine for me?" she laughed.

"No," he laughed. "I'm a whiny"

Mary Margaret laughed along with him. "Too bad, you could've won points for that."

"That so?"

"Nope."

"You know you've gotten a lot bolder when you talk to me."

"I know right? It's the new Mary Margaret. Besides I got you all down in my book, so I'm not afraid." she gave him a fierce and proud look, then smiled when he laughed.

"You have a nice smile" Peter looked at her with adoration. "You have these cute dimples and smile lines. It's irresistible to look it."

"Thank you" she said bashfully. "And yes."

"Yes what?"

"You get points"

"I didn't ask" he shifted a little to get a better view of her.

"Didn't need to." She took a sip of wine.

"Points didn't matter that time. I was being honest."

Mary Margaret gave him another smile. "See, I like it when you say things like that and behave like the perfect gentleman." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Let's hurry up and look at the menu before Ruby returns."

"I'm starving" Peter told Mary Margaret and he swiftly pulled her closer and embraced her. Mary Margaret went into his arms willingly and happily. She caught herself smiling to herself as they looked at the menu together.

"Excuse me for a moment" Peter said to Mary Margaret after they ordered.

Mary Margaret felt the warmth leave with him, when he quickly let her go. She watched him as he moved quick and smoothly over to Ruby. His blue eyes were amused and observant, his smile charming. He moved his hands as he talked to Ruby, like a doctor making a point- he was a doctor after all. _Maybe he could give her an examination_; Mary Margaret thought and felt her face go red for thinking such a thing. Mary Margaret watched Ruby laugh at whatever Peter was saying to her. Ruby retrieved paper and crayons and handed it to Peter. Peter walked towards Mary Margaret with a silly little boy grin.

"What do you have there?" she asked.

"You'll have to wait and see" he said and she waited as he slowly made his way over and slid beside her,Mary Margaret immediatly scooted into to his form.

"A kids menu,Rhett?" she gave him a look.

"It has a game and coloring section,_Scarlet._" he looked at her like she shouldn't been surprised.

"How old are you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"30" he laughed. "I thought it was something that we could do _creative _and _imaginative._ You know you're never too old to color, I would think you of all people would understand- especially since you're a teacher."

"Your right, I'm very sorry."

" Your forgiven. My dreams aren't crushed."

"Good, I can go to sleep with a clear conscience." She leaned over and reached for a purple crayon, chuckling as she began to color...Mary Margaret noticed moments later that the theme of the menu was Snow Margaret gave a small smile.

Mary Margaret and Peter sat intimately close as they did the crossword and word search. By the time Peter finished his second glass of wine, the menu was covered in dozens of notes that they wrote to each other as well as little drawings.

"I can only find 6 of the hidden dwarf silhouettes" she said and looked at Peter. Her look of determination made him laugh. He just nuzzled his face against her short hair – inhaling her lavender scent, then rested his head against the crook of her shoulder as she continued to look for the final dwarf.

"Help me" she nudged him. Peter turned his face towards the colorful menu. Mary Margaret had circled 6 of the 7 dwarves in bright orange, crayon.

"Hmmm" he thought for a second, his eyes surveying the menu. Mary Margaret alternatively looked from his face to the paper. Peter took the crayon from her light grasp.

"Right there." He pointed.

"Where?" she exclaimed.

"Right here, underneath where you drew a diamond. Ironic isn't it? You drew a diamond above one of the seven _mining_ dwarves."

"Yea…strange coincidence" Mary Margaret said thoughtfully and then took the crayon back from Peter.

"Very nice eyes, doctor" she said as she circled the last dwarves. She looked at him a moment longer, something familiar hit her but when she tried to remember what went through her mind it was gone. "Henry" she sighed and smiled.

"What about Henry?" Peter asked.

"Nothing" she waved off. "My mind is wandering, is all."

"How about I put something else in your mind?" He leaned towards her, unexpectedly.

Mary Margaret was a little surprised when his mouth connected to hers. The heat of her mouth made him melt into her. She kissed him back. It was a sweet and insistent kiss, blanking out all thoughts that came to mind when she kissed him once again. Peter let the taste and scent of her wash over him. _This one, _his mind said again. When Mary Margaret finally pulled back he almost fell into her lap. Peter stopped to look at her. Her chest was rising and falling from quick breaths, her eyes dark and flashing. Her lips lush and parted for him.

"That was…intense." Mary Margaret said. "Not going to lie."

"You're not so bad yourself. That was Olympic winning status." he said. "I thi-

Mary Margaret stopped him with another completely forgot what he was going to say and dove into kiss her back this time. His mouth fitting hers perfectly, that it made Mary Margaret tremble. She licked his lips and felt his tongue against hers- hot and devastating. When she broke the kiss she was breathless and dizzy and aching or more. Peter held her eyes for a moment and smiled. He would've kissed her again but Ruby interrupted them with plates of hot food.

"Monte Cristo with Sweet Potatoes fries for the sexy lady and grilled cheese for the toddler" she set the plates down.

"Hey" Peter said to Ruby when she called him a toddler.

"Enjoy" she smiled and left.

"She probably spit in this" Peter looked at his food.

"Most Likely." Mary Margaret put a dollop of raspberry jelly on her sandwhich and took a bite of her sandwich. She waited until she swallowed her bite then lifted a fry, putting it to Peter's lips, kissing him after he took a bite.

"I can get used to this" Peter chewed.

" I'm sure you could" Mary Margaret grinned.

Peter waited till she was half way done eating to ask her the question that he had been wanting to ask for a while.

"That night….when we…." Peter spoke gently. "You know..."

"Yea I know" she blushed and nudged him.

"Why were you upset?" he asked.

He had to ask. He found himself wanting to know everything about her-especially about the things that upset her. He watched her face carefully, not failing to notice the sudden shift of expression. Her happy face was replaced by anger, regret, and hands fell onto her lap and she looked down at them.

"You can tell me." He lifted her face to look at him. His face was flushed and concerned. He was so close to her, she leaned forward as her heart pounded and kissed him slowly and gently.

"What upset you?" he cupped her cheek.

"You mean 'who'" she said softly.

"Who did?" his jaw tightened.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. _He _doesn't matter. He is no one to me anymore." She shook her head, angrily.

"_He_?" Peters frowned deepened even more.

"David" she answered acrimoniously.

"Nolan?" he asked.

It took a good 10 seconds before she finally nodded, slowly.

"We…he…and I..." she closed her eyes as the memories and unhappy feelings filled her.

"What do you mean 'he and you'_?_ He's married." Peter glowered.

"It's a long story" she looked away.

"It's alright. I'm 10% Russian, I like long stories" he said.

He knew whatever it was; it was serious because not even his little joke made her laugh or smile. She looked at him for a long moment before she finally spoke. But she told him. He had asked.

"Ah" was the only word he could think to say at the moment. "That's why you were so hostile and why he was looking at you like that."

"Yup" she took his hand. "But I'm moving on."

"Are you?" Peter asked her boldly, demanding an answer.

"Yes. I think me being here should answer that for you" her grip on him tightened.

"Alright then" he relaxed and took his glass of wine. "Here's to new beginnings" he toasted.

Mary Margaret took her glass. "Ill drink to that" she smiled and clanked his glass with his.

Mary Margaret cuddled into Peter's large form when they had finished their meal. She took his hand and placed a kissed on it.

"I like you" Peter looked at her. "A lot."

"Good because I like you a lot too" she told him.

"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night? Not that this date is over. It's far from over, its just I want to know this isn't the last I'll be seeing from you, Mary Margaret."

"It's not" she promised. "And I'd love too."

"Really?"

"Yes really" she laughed.

"You want to catch a movie?" he threw out there.

"Sure. I haven't been to the movies in ages." She said.

"Well, we'll just have to change that." Peter took out his wallet and paid for dinner.

"What movie do you have in mind to see tomorrow?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't really matter." They stood. " If it isn't any good, we don't- have to pay attention- I don't plan on paying any heed anyways."

Mary Margaret put her coat on. " Well then whats the point of seeing a movie if were not going to pay att- oh" realiazation hit her and she laughed. " I get it."

"I think the wine has gotten the best of you" Peter laughed.

"Nah, I just don't have a dirty mind like you" she playfully hit him.

"Owie" he caught her hand and took it.

"Where we going now?" Mary Margaret asked when they exited the diner.

"Lets go on a walk or can do anything. The night is young and so are we. The night is ours" he said romantically.

"Then lead on, doctor" she told him and he whisked her away on her feet.


	8. This could be it

Mary Margaret entered her home as quietly as possible, trying not to wake up her roommate. She put her purse on the table and hated to have to end the day, but at least she had another date to look foward to.

"Shit!" she gasped and jumped, when Emma snuck up behind her. "I mean shute, sorry"

"You don't have to apologize to me for cursing."

"You scared the hell out of me, Emma. Jesus Christ Almighty" She put a hand over her heart. Her heart was beating fast- but to be honest Mary Margaret wasn't sure if it was because of Emma scaring the wits out of her or that goodnight kiss Peter gave her out front just moments ago. "Warn me before you sneak up on me like that, please."

Emma laughed. "Sorry about that. She sat leaned against a chair. "So how'd your date with go?"

"It went….pretty great" she smiled and took her coat off. After hanging it up, and taking her shoes off she sat at the table.

"Define great." Emma raised a brow.

"Well, he didn't check other women out and he paid this time." Mary Margaret said thoughtfully.

"This time?" Emma picked up.

"Remember that night when I found you in your car looking for places to stay?"

"Yea, I think so." Emma bit her lip, partly remembering. It felt like so long ago, but in reality is wasn't that long. Thank God Mary Margaret offered her a place for her to stay, who knows where she would be.

"Do you recall when I told you that I was on a date ? And about how bad that date went and the guy didn't even pay? Well, the guy I was talking about….that was Peter."

"Eww seriously?" Emma's eyes narrowed.

"Yea…which is why I didn't see him again and then we slept with each other…and well you know the rest. So…yea." She folded her arms. "But tonight…he was polite and funny and just wonderful haha There were a few times, though, when he was acting like the other annoying Peter, but I brought my A game. So it wasn't a went to the gallery and then he took me to dinner and we walked around town, talking and laughing. It was better this time."

"Sounds like you had fun"

"A lot…" she paused. "Except when we bumped into Regina…and that was a monster in itself."

Emma groaned. "I know how you feel; I always get a headache when I talk to that woman."

"And she was with Kathryn and David." Mary Margaret continued.

"Awkward" Emma frowned.

"I know right!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "And the worst part is that David and Peter had this macho staring contest."

"No way!" Emma chuckled. " Please tell me took pictures"

" Of course not. They were cold towards each other. Peter got…more possessive over me and he was stand off-ish towards David, David was hostile and jealous- which he had no right to be, Kathryn was chatty freaking Cathy and oh so perky and Regina was…well Regina and let me tell you she was not super stoked to see Peter and I together."

"Why would she be, she doesn't want anyone happy and for some reason especially to Henry though, your Snow white and Regina is the Evil witch so it would make sense... I'm sorry that had to happen to you."

"It's alright. It was for the best that David could see that I'm moving on , though."

" You lasted longer than I would have in that kind of situation."

"What would you have done?" Mary Marageret rested her chin on her hand and looked up with curiosity.

"Well after I beat the crap out of the guy that hurt me I wouldve , if I was in your shoes, I would've bitched Regina out- after I quit because if I'm going to be unemployed its going to be on my terms, tell Kathryn to open her eyes and stop trying to get David to love her because it's never going to happen-even though he chose her and David…well he would be on the floor cringing in pain and then I would walk away with the biggest smile ever."

"Remind me never to piss you off." Mary Margaret said and laughed that was interrupted by a large yawned.

Emma laughed. "Tired?"

"Yes and no. I ate a lot; over eating always make me feel tired and lazy" she leaned back.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Emma.." Mary Margaret turned a light pink.

"It's a serious question, its' not a bad one. I'm not asking whose top or bottom-

"Emma!" Mary Margaret's face went from a light pink to a bright shade of red .

"I'm just asking. Girl to girl" Emma shrugged.

Mary Margaret twiddled with the ring on her finger.

"On a scale from 1-10?...50. Fireworks." Mary Margaret said and smiled.

"Nice." Emma smiled back. " Are you guys gonna keep seeing eachoter?"

"I really like him so yes. We have a date tomorrow night- er tonight haha its morning already. But if everything goes like how it did on this date, on the next date, I think it will show how serious he and I are about whatever is going on between us." she laughed. "Which is I don't know. But I want a serious relationship- that I know."

"No regrets?" Emma asked?

"No regrets" Mary Margaret assured her.

"Henry told me about how you told him where I was during the opening and how you covered for him. Thanks" Emma said.

"No problem. Did you tell him about the pens?"

"He loved them, thanks for that again."

"Don't mention it" Mary Margaret smiled. "Hey did anyone call for me?"

"No" Emma said quickly her face full of suspicion. Emma didn't like to keep things from Mary Margaret but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. If Emma told her the truth it would ruin things so she kept the little incident at their house earlier, to herself. "No one stopped by either."

"Ok…" Mary Margaret looked at her carefully.

Emma pushed herself up. "I'm going to head to bed."

Mary Margaret stood "Me too"

"See you in the morning" Emma gave her a soft smile.

"Yup" Mary Margaret said and walked to her room. She stopped at the entrance of it and turned to Emma, once more.

"We made a bet tonight."

"What sort of bet?"

"That he somehow someway he would invite me to his place tonight for sex."

"Did he?"

"No" Mary Margaret smiled to herself. "When I tried to give him the money for winning he didn't take it. He said that being with me tonight was more than enough. He said it was a 'bet worth loosing'."

"I'm happy for you" Emma said sincerely. "Be happy and keep moving on. You have a chance for something great, it looks like. Don't pass it up because that's what David did with you- he passed you up and I'm sure tonight he's realizing it more than ever- don't do that to yourself."

"I won't" Mary Margaret nodded. "Night Emma"

"Night Mary Margaret"

**Hmmm so what little incident occured while Mary Margaret was out on her date with Peter? Could it have been Graham or Regina? Or perhaps a very jealous David? Find out in Chapter 10 :) Thanks for Reading!**


	9. Right thing to do but the most painful

Regret, anger, jealously-three feelings that ate at him as he sat on the couch of his home. He couldn't get fall asleep, how could it when he was in a wreck beyond imagination. He needed to be alone…away from the woman who was asleep in his bed. The wrong woman. The right one was probably in bed with another….doing Lord knows what.

David shot up from where he sat. He walked to the window and looked outside. His face mirrored in pain. He made a bad decision- the right thing to do, but he knew he wouldn't be feeling such agony if he had chosen Mary Margaret. They would probably in bed together instead of him all alone, avoiding his wife and Mary Margaret… David shook the thoughts- the images of Mary Margaret making love to another man, David's jaw made him sick….and oh so full of jealous fury to think about it.

She looked so beautiful tonight. It was a very different sensual side of Mary Margaret. He liked it a little too much. And she was there with….that man. They were there together, holding hands and touching each other, whispering and laughing secretively...seductively. David remembered the way they looked at each other and it killed him the way she looked at Peter, because it was the way she once used to look at she looked at him like the monster who hurt her, but there was forgiveness in her eyes, David noticed that right away.

This couldn't be the end for them. But it was. It was the moment he chose Kathryn over her. As long as he would live he would never forget the pain in Mary Margaret's eyes when he told her. It was a pain that would never be forgotten and he had caused. Pain wasn't in her eyes when he saw her tonight it was replaced by happiness and affection. Happiness and affection for the doctor. A part of David was glad she was happy, no one deserved happiness more than Mary Margaret did. The other part of David was full of hate and anger.

"David?" Kathryn asked behind her.

He turned around. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep."

"Come back to bed." She reached for him but he did not reach back. David looked away as her hands dropped to her sides.

"Im too awake to lay down."

"Do you-

-I'm going to go for a walk" Peter walked to the door.

"At 11?" she frowned.

"I… I need to get some air. Go back to bed. I'll be back in a little bit" he grabbed his jacket and was out the door before she could say goodbye.

Before David knew it he had walked all the way to Mary Margaret's apartment. He had to see her, to talk to her. He felt like he would die if he didn't see her right then and there. Little did he know that Mary Margaret was still out with Peter. But Emma was and she was not happy to see him.


	10. Uninvited Guest

"David" Emma said surprised. She did not invite him in.

"Hello, Emma." He ran his fingers through her hair. He felt nervous when she looked at him sternly.

"What are you doing here?" she said, but she already knew the answer.

"Is Mary Margaret here?" he asked eagerly.

"No she's on a date." Her eyes narrowed as he took in the information.

"Still?" he scowled.

"Yes still. Why do you need to talk to her?"

"I saw her tonight…with…"

"Peter. Their dating so it would make sense for her to be with him."

"I didn't…." he softly said and stopped. "Did you know that she and him slept together?"

"Yes I did and I encourage it. It's the best decision Mary Margaret has made lately."

David froze.

"Where's you wife?" Emma straightened.

"She's home."

"Does she know you're here?"

"She knows I went for a walk." David said carefully.

"To Mary Margerets home...at 11:30? Listen David, you shouldn't be here and we both know why you shouldn't be. You should be at home with your you need to leave. Right Now."

"I don't want to be with her." He shook his head.

"Well, I clearly remember you choosing her" Emma put a hand on her hip.

"Mary Margaret told you?" he frowned.

"Of course she did. You hurt her. You broke her, luckily Peter and I are putting back the pieces no the thanks to you."

"You don't understand" David tried to reason.

Emma took a step towards him. " don't understand, David. You have no idea what Mary Margaret went through. You have no idea how happy she was with you and then you….I can't believe a person would do such a thing to Mary Margaret. She is so fragile and nice and wonderful and you…. You need to stay away from her. Do you hear me?"

"This has nothing-

"This has everything to do with me. I'm her friend and I've been there for her when YOU broke her heart. She is on a date with a great guy- a little arrogant but hey no ones perfect, you are a great example of that. I haven't seen her this happy since you and I am not going to let you take that away from her. You made your choice and she's making hers. If you care about her you will stay away from her."

"I do care about her"

"Then let her be happy. Let her go like she let you go. You're not going to make her happy. There was a time that you could've been the one to make her happy but you gave that up. You need to remember that whenever you think about her. Deal with the consequences. But do not even think about ruining Mary Margaret and Peter. If you do, I promise you ,David, I will hunt you down and make you you need to leave before she and Peter get here and see you."

"I see...I'm sorry I disturbed you." David started to turn, his face etched with pain. "You have a nice evening."

"You too." Emma said, clearing her throat.

"I'm going to let her be happy, even it it means I must let go." He gently said and gave her small smile. "Watch out for her for me."

"I will. I'll take down anyone who hurts her. See you around David."

David nodded and walked out. He walked numbly down the street, deep in thought.


	11. Why must we behave like strangers

Mary Margaret was on her ways to Granny's diner for lunch, she had the biggest smile on her face and the way she moved was quick and chipper, more than was so absorbed in what she was texing to Peter that she hardly realized it when she crashed into a firm warm body. Her phone fell from her grasp onto the floor and she looked in front of her. What she not expecting was David.

"David, hi." she gave him a small smile. "It's been a while." It had been over a month since she had last seen him at the gallery opening. Mary Margaret wasn't sure if it was just because they were too busy or maybe it was that David was avoiding her. Something told Mary Margaret that it was probably the second reason.

"Yea…" he said and picked her phone up for her.

"Thanks" she took the phone and felt chills when her hand brushed against his.

"How have you been doing, David?" she asked, putting her phone in her pocket.

"I've been doing great, thanks. And you?" he asked. He looked at her like a kind stranger, and that hurt Mary Margaret a lot more than it should have.

"I've been good." she answered with a smile. "How is life?"

"Busy, that's always a good thing. How's teaching?"

"It's busy too. Were hard at work with studying Indians." She spoke.

"Indians? Sounds like a fun topic." he gave an awkward laugh.

"The kids like it a lot. How's everything with Kathryn?"

"Were doing good." he nodded. That was a lie, Kathryn and he hardly spoke anymore. David was always out and about helping with small things in the town (more than he should be) and Kathryn was at work or out they were both home it was awkward and uncomfortable sometimes. Other times David would force himself to be interested and happy with this thing called marriage. Kathryn had to be a complete dummy to see how fake his joy and interest was a lot of the time when he talked to her. David did his best to make her happy, but it wasn't enough. They had become a bland, sex less, grin and bear it coupl but Kathryn wouldnt stop trying. David could not blame Kathryn for having faith; she would not give up while there was hope. That was something about her that he admired in her as a person.

"That's good to hear." Mary Margaret said happily. She could not believe her voice came out that cheery, she needed to get a hold of herself.

"Wheres Peter? Is he around still?" David asked, watching comfort fill her green eyes.

"He's around, he's just at work right now." Mary Margaret answered. That was also a lie. Peter was actually on his way to his house (to get ready for work) from sleepover over at her house but David didn't need to know that. In the weeks that had passed through, Peter and Mary Margaret had become inseparable. He had not only grew to be her best friend (aside Emma) but he was someone Mary Margaret could see herself being with for the long run. When neither of them had to work they were usually together doing something. On a few occasions Peter even surprised her at work and took her out to lunch. Mary Margaret's heart leaped when Peter asked her to be his girlfriend and last night was their first night together…in that way. Which would be the reason why Mary Margaret was overly cheery this morning.

"Oh cool." was David's response.

"Well, I should be going." Mary Margaret looked at her watch and took her phone out. "I'll see you around?"

"Probably" David replied softly.

"Good. Bye David" Mary Margaret gave him a small. She adjusted her purse on her shoulder.

"Bye Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret felt David's eyes on her as she walked away from him. It hurt her that they had to be so formal and a little cold, if only they could be friends. They could be friends, couldn't they? David probably didn't care about her anymore and this whole thing was probably weird for him. Little did she know, David was feeling and thinking the same thing she was thinking.


	12. Acting like Teenagers

"Beauty and the Beast in 3D!" Peter suggested to Mary Margaret as they stood outside the movie theater. It was a cloudy afternoon so seeing a movie was the perfect idea.

"7." Mary Margaret said to herself as she looked at the selection of the movies.

"7?"

"Oh nothing, just guessing you age, is all" Mary Margaret gave him a cheeky grin.

"Hey, Beauty and the beast is a classic." he said in his defense.

"Noooo. Casablanca is a classic, Beauty and the Beast is an excuse to make out." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"Which is a great idea, you have to admit." Peter embraced her from behind and rested his head on his shoulder. Mary Margeret work jeans and a thin white blouse, that was a little too revealing Peter noticed when he glanced at her chest._ That was the wrong thing to wear to the movies with me_, Peter thought to himself.

"Ha-ha you don't hear me complaining" she replied. "What about Underworld 4?"

"I haven't see the any of them…just parts of the first one and I am appalled you would watch such things Ms. Blanchard. You must have a strong stomach." Peter said a tad surprised. He could not picture her watching those movies, it just didn't go. He tried to picture it, but failed.

"I may act like I'm innocent but I'm not, last night would be the perfect example of that...and earlier this morning" she gave him a coy smile. "Underworld is awesome, it's my guilty , Emma was watching them once and I made the stupid decision of joining her on the couch and my life was changed forver, so blame Emma. I can't believe you haven't watched them all. One night we will have an Underworld movie marathon."

"Sounds like a plan." Peter said happily.

"So Beauty and the Beast in 3D?" Mary Margaret said in fake defeat after looking at all their options.

"Yep!" Peter said quickly and hauled them inside; Mary Margaret laughed as he eagerly pulled her with him.

Mary Margaret and Peter stood in silence as they waited in line for popcorn. Mary Margaret's mind was distracted to the small strokes Peter was tracing on her hand. After getting popcorn, soda, raisinets, for Mary Margaret, and sour patch kids for Peter (Mary Margaret called them little Peters…First their sour then their sweet) Mary Margaret and Peter walked into the dark room, Peter took a hold of Mary Margaret and guided her down the aisle.

"Wait." Mary Margaret said as he led them to the middle.

"What?" he whispered.

"I thought we weren't going to watch the movie" Mary Margaret insinuated.

"Not really." he gave her that grin.

"So, why sit in the middle or front. Wouldn't it make sense to sit in the back, where people wont be awkwardly watching."

"I suppose so." Peter said thoughtfully and they walked three rows up and sat.

The commercials started just as they sat down.

"Perfect timing" Mary Margaret said and grabbed a small handful of popcorn.

"Aren't you going to put your 3D glasses?" Peter looked at her. He had his glasses on already.

"Oh almost forgot" she slipped them on. Peter held up a sour patch kid to her. "You look cute with 3D glasses."

"Whoa these glasses work so well. You're like up close ,I can almost touch you." Mary Margaret joked. Peter threw a sour patch at her and Mary Margaret laughed quietly. "Hey what kind of 3D is this, I just got pegged with candy."

"Open your mouth" Peter told her. He carefully threw a sour patch kid into her gaped mouth. He laughed, "You have Little Peter in your mouth. No pun intended."

"Get your head out of the gutter" Mary Margaret playfully hit him and snuggled against him when he put his arm around her.

"This is my favorite part" Mary Margaret said when the movie began.

"The beginning?" Peter asked. "How is that your favorite part. It's so tragic"

"Yea, when you hear the story of how it all started" Mary Margaret kept her eyes on the screen. "It's really kind of romantic."

"Tell me when your favorite part is over so I can kiss you." Peter said and Mary Margaret giggled.

**(10 minutes later)**

Mary Margaret gasped when she felt Peters hand slip under her blouse and up her abdomen, her cheeks went pink as his hand traveled Margaret was about to scold him but then Peter kissed her and Mary Margaret wanted more than his hand climbing underneath her shirt.

"I say we'll be in my bed before the movie is over." Peter said when he broke the kiss.

"I second that prediction doctor." Mary Margaret smiled as she caught her breath and then she dove in for another kiss, forgetting the movie.

Kathryn suggested that they go see a movie and at first David didn't want to but then he saw the pleading and hope in her eyes and he could not say no. He grew less enthusiastic when she picked "Beauty and the Beast" in 3D but he didn't say anything about it. It was a good movie, but the last thing David wanted to see was a Disney romance movie with his wife. Kathryn wrapped an arm around David after they sat down in the theater in the middle of the room. David and Kathryn watched the movie quietly. After the first 10 minutes there was a couple a few rows back giggling and occasionally a gasp and a whisper was heard. Kathryn didn't seem to notice but David did and he tried to ignore it. David had had enough when he heard movement and heavy breathing_. Get a room_, David thought to himself. He turned his head to look behind him and he froze. Mary Margaret and Peter sat 4 rows behind them. Mary Margaret was leaning over the seat divider practically on Peter, kissing Peters neck, Peter's hand was under her shirt. Mary Margaret stopped kissing his neck and kissed his lips, hard and longingly. When she kissed Peter, David could see the fresh hickie on her neck.

David turned around, his heart beating pounding and skin felt cold. He felt sick at what he just saw.

"Everything alright?" Kathryn asked when she felt his body tightened.

"Yea" David said softly and continued watching the movie,but his mind was not on the movie. David felt himself let go of Kathryn when he heard a soft moan behind him. He wanted to get up and leave but that would only stir something unwanted so all he could do was sit and endure. He was relieved when they finally quieted down till they were silent. David dared to glance back, curious to why they had stopped and was surprised to see them gone.

**I feel bad for doing this to David but I had to do it for the sake of him opening his eyes (and my readers)I think I should start working on Mary Margaret and David scenes, it's going to be an interesting path for them to be friends again. Next chapter will be the start of David's plan to have Mary Margaret back in his life. Thanks so much for reading!**


	13. I miss you Mary Margaret

Mary Margaret heard a knock on the door right as she sat down for breakfast. She smiled as she stood. Peter, she assumed was the one who was stopping by. But when she opened the door, it wasn't Peter standing in front of her.

"David, hi. What's up?" Mary Margaret asked. She was completely oblivious as to why he was standing in front of her in the door way of her home, this time of day.

"Mary Margaret, I need to talk to you about something important. Is Emma here right now?" he looked behind Mary Margaret and around the small building, Emma was nowhere in sight; he was even more relieved when Mary Margaret told him that Emma had left a little while ago for work and would be gone for most of the day.

"Can I come in?" he asked. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Mary Margaret shook her head in protest.

"About coming inside or talking?" he asked quickly.

"Both" Mary Margaret put a hand on her hip and scowled.

"Please…we really need to talk." He said again, as if it would make a difference asking again.

"About what?" Her patience wearing thin.

"Us." he answered.

" There is no _us, _David." Mary Margaret said sternly.

"If we could just talk for a few minutes…." he pleaded.

Mary Margaret was already shaking her head before he finished the sentence. "I'm sorry we can't. I have to get ready to go to work."

"I know. I tried to leave sooner. It's just…. I couldn't and so I thought I would at least try."

"Now's not a good time, David" her voice was impatient.

"Later then." David looked at her with hope.

"I'm sorry, what I should have said is 'there is no good time'" her frown deepened.

"Please, hear me out. I just want to talk …. as friends" David threw in as his last option.

Mary Margaret's face softened, her eyes narrowed. "Friends?"

"Yes. Just friends" David gave her a smile of relief. Mary Margaret thought for a second.

"Alright, fine. What time?" she crossed her arms. David was almost sure that she would start tapping her foot.

"5:00 at granny's?"

"It's a little too obvious but hey I'm not adult and this is just a quick talk. 4:30 though, I have plans at 5'o clock."

"Alright, sounds good." David smiled.

"I really don't think this is a good idea, but I'll go with it. I swear, David, whatever it is that you need to talk to me about, it not cannot have anything to do with any form of an _us."_

" I understand." David clasped his hands together.

"I really hope you do" Mary Margaret said firmly.

"I'll see you at 4:30 at Granny then"

"Mhmm" Mary Margaret said and closed the door after a quick goodbye.

-**4:30 at Grannys**-

David smiled when he saw Mary Margaret enter the diner at 4:30 exactly.

"You came" he greeted her.

"You sound sur-"Mary Margaret stopped. She had said these lines before. " I told you I would be."

"Here sit" he gestured to the chair in front of him. Mary Margaret sat in front of him and gave him a small smile.

"Do you want anything to drink?" David asked.

"No thank you, I'm alright." Mary Margaret said and placed her hands on the table. "So…"

"I miss you" he blurted. Mary Margaret's eyes shot to his, for the longest second he thought she would yell at him and then leave but it didn't look like she was going to do so, so he continued. " I miss what we had before everything. Like when I was at the hospital, we had a lot of fun. We were good friends."

Mary Margaret remained silent; her face was blank which made David even more nervous because he had no idea what she was thinking.

"And then….we became more than friends and it went uphill…then downhill." He looked away. "We can be friends, can't we?" he looked back at her.

Mary Margaret looked down, unable to meet his gaze. She kept her eyes on her hands, looking at them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world but she listened to every word that David was saying.

"Say something." David pleaded. It was worse when she didn't say anything at all and just looked at him, with those big green eyes.

"I miss us being friends too. We had a lot of fun." Mary Margaret played with the ring on her finger. "I want us to be friends."

"We ca-

Mary Margaret held up a hand to silence him. She looked back up at him.

"But it's not going to happen like magic," she continued. "You lost my trust and my faith. You're going to have to earn it back."

"And I will." David leaned forward.

"Will you?"

"Yes. I will" he promised.

"I would rather us be friends than behave like strangers….Just give me a chance. I hate it when we bump into each other and we act awkward and uncomfortable."

"I do too" Mary Margaret agreed. "It wasn't always like this."

"I know and it's my fault"

"Not completely, I should have never have started anything. It took two people for it to happen." Mary Margaret said. "It's going to take work for us to be friends and I know how lame it is to say that because were just talking about being friends but it's you and ...I loved you, I'll admit it now…. And then it ended. I was hurt and I was very angry at you. I'm over it though, I have to be."

"I'm really sorry about that night, I truly deeply am. I know no matter how many times I say it though, saying sorry isn't enough, but it's all I can do."

"I'm sorry, too. I may have lost you, but you also lost me." Mary Margaret replied. "David, if were going to be friends, you need to have it in your head that it's not going to be anything else. Do you hear me?" Mary Margaret looked him dead in the eye.

"It won't be." Peter said sincerely.

"Good because I'm really happy now. I've moved on and I'm with someone. Someone who wants what I want and you can't come between that, not that I would let you of course. I just…. Before we leave on good terms, are you sure you're going to be able to be just friends? Because that's only what this is going to be." Mary Margaret spoke in subtle tone.

"I know that and I'm sure. Like I said, I would rather have you as a friend then no one at all. I really am glad you're happy. You deserve it."

"Alright then" she smiled truly and happily at him for the first time in a long time. "What is Kathryn going to say?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm adult and I can have friends. What's Peter going to say?"

"He's not going to like it, but he'll get over it." Mary Margaret shrugged and smiled.

"Ok then" David grinned and chuckled.

Mary Margaret looked at her watch.

"Going somewhere?" David asked and then remembered when she had told him that she had plans at 5.

"Yea."

"Got a date with Peter?" Peter dared to ask.

"Yea" Mary Margaret repeated again.

"Cool"

"But I have time for a beer though." Mary Margaret sat up and grinned.

"Beer?" David laughed.

"Yep. I just don't drink it often, but once in a while." Her voice filled with witty humor.

"So how's life?" Mary Margaret asked David.

"Good. It's kinda boring sometimes though."

"Welcome to Storybrooke" Mary Margaret laughed. "I shouldn't say that though, there are a lot of things to do in this town."

"Oh yea? Like what?"

"Go to the movies; get a job, the library, the beach, bowling…" Mary Margaret said and took a sip of beer. David looked at her and laughed.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked.

"You have a beer stache" he said, comically.

Mary Margaret took her phone out and looked at her reflection. She laughed at herself and wiped her upper lip with a napkin.

"No, wait I was going to take a picture" David's voice filled with humor.

"Heck no, who knows where that picture would have ended up" Mary Margaret said. "So you have got to tell me, what's it like having Regina as you wife's best friend? It has to be torture really."

"I really don't know, I don't pay attention to them when their together. Regina talks some but…she's not a happy person. I wonder what caused her to be such a person….you know?"

"I have a couple of theories." Mary Margaret sneered.

"She's a…scary woman," Peter admitted. "I have no idea how Kathryn can be friends with her."

"Well I guess opposites attract" Mary Margaret said and thought of her and Peter. Opposites definitely did attract, they were a perfect example.

"You ok?" David asked.

"Huh?" Mary Margaret broke away from her thoughts.

"You looked like you were thinking pretty hard there." Peter observed.

"Oh sorry" she apologized. "I was thinking of something. What were you saying?"

"What's Emma up to tonight?"

"She's at home; she has the place to herself tonight so she probably has the music turned all the way up and she's most likely doing laundry and stuff." Mary Margaret said and then it hit her that she just practically told David that she was spending the night with Peter. David didn't miss it but he didn't show it.

"How does she like her job?" David asked.

"She likes it; she's good at it that's for sure. She's good at being able to tell when people are lying, she tells me. It's a good talent to have in that field." Mary Margaret took a light sip of beer. "I think there's something going on between her and Graham though…"

"Oh?" He said quizzically, all ears for what Mary Margaret was going to say.

"She denies it, but there's totally something going on. The way they look at each other and talk….there's a connection. Emma is Emma so of course she's going to not act on those feeling and she sure as hell won't admit it to herself or anyone else for the matter."

"I wouldn't be able to agree, I haven't seen them together. I see her more than I see Graham, though."

Mary Margaret's phone went off, she took her phone out.

"Excuse me for a moment." She told David and answered.

"Hey Peter." she said and stood up. Her voice was sweet. "Hold on for a second, honey."

"I'll be right back." Mary Margaret mouthed to David.

David watched her go outside. He watched her smile, a smile he never got to see anymore, and then she laughed; she shook her head and closed her eyes listening to whatever Peter was saying on the other line. The conversation went on for a good 5 minutes before Mary Margaret laughed again once more and ended the conversation. She hurried back inside.

"It is cold out there." Mary Margaret shivered a little and sighed as the warmth inside the diner blanketed her.

"Everything alright?" David asked.

"Yea, Peter just got off work, he's just going to pick up something at the store real quick and then meeting me in 10 minutes, so I should probably get going." Mary Margaret said, her tone was splashed with a touch of disappointment. "But it's been fun."

"Yea" David smiled. "It was good seeing you."

"Yea, you too" Mary Margaret smiled. It was the same smile she had on her face when she was talking to Peter, and that made David's hope ignite anew.

"Listen," David began. "Do you want to hang out sometime this weekend, maybe?"

"Sure, that could work. I'll text you though." Mary Margaret gave him another smile and grabbed her bag. "See you then, I guess."

"Yea" David said and relaxed when she had left. Things would get better; he had Mary Margaret back in his life so how could it not be getting better. He had something to look forward to. David felt happier than he had in weeks. But then he thought about how she was spending the night with Peter and it killed his spirits.


	14. Like old times

"Don't even think about it." Mary Margaret said, her tone stern she. She caught sight of the intruder's shadow from the corner of her eye and froze. "Whatever plan you have, forget it."

"What plan?" A voice said behind her.

Mary Margaret turned around, standing face to face with her 'predator'.

"I'm warning you, if you even think of doing it, I will make you sorry." Mary Margaret stood her ground as the tall form got closer.

His laugh filled the air and Mary Margaret took a step back.

"David, don't." Mary Margaret yelped when he picked her up and dumped her in the pile of dead leaves. David's face went red from laughing so hard. Mary Margaret sat up and brushed leaves off.

"You are going to pay big time" Mary Margaret faked angry, but David was too busy laughing his butt off to hear her. "I'm glad you think this is funny" she stood up.

"I'm sorry" he smiled once he had collected himself.

"No you're not." Mary Margaret brushed off the remainder of the leaves then laughed. "I'll get you back though."

"Oh yea?" he scoffed. "How?"

"I don't know how, yet. But I will." Mary Margaret promised.

"We should get headed back soon." David looked at the shadow cast over their heads by the tree as the sun began to set lower and lower.

"Got a curfew?" Mary Margaret teased.

"No, but were screwed if were still out here when it's dark."

"Afraid of the dark then, are you?" Mary Margaret gave him a coy smile.

"Alright wilderness girl, let's see you find yourself into town in the pitch dark, in the middle of the woods…If you need directions maybe you can ask one of the many occupants of the forest- like a wolf." David suggested with a smart ass grin.

"Yea sure, like you would leave a defenseless woman in the woods, like that. We all know you wouldn't dare do such a thing." Mary Margaret chuckled.

"Don't tempt me" he joked and then pointed ahead. "Let's get going, though."

"Ah fine" she said and started walking towards the direction they came from.

"That was fun." Mary Margaret said as they approached town, there was just enough light to make it home. Mary Margaret shivered more as it grew colder.

"Yea it was."

"Thanks for lunch and the walk." Mary Margaret said kindly.

"No problem, it was nice to have someone to talk to." David spoke quietly.

"Yea, it's always nice to have someone to talk to." Mary Margaret agreed.

"What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" David asked.

"Not a lot, just girls night with Emma."

"Oh fun. What are you going to do?"

"Just grab takeout and get a few movies. How about you?"

"Kathryn's probably making dinner now so I'll help here when I get home and then we'll probably just watch TV or something. We don't have anything crazy going on tonight."

Mary Margaret laughed. "Good, tone down on the partying."

Mary Margaret and David continued walking down the street towards her house.

"You don't have to walk me home, David."

"What? David looked and blushed. "Oh I didn't even notice."

"It's alright." Mary Margaret laughed quietly.

"Sorry….I'll just go now- not that I don't want walk you home…it's just Emma is there…and I don't think she doesn't want to see me." he looked ahead.

"You and Emma not getting along?" Mary Margaret smiled but smile disappeared when David avoided her gaze.

"David?" she stopped walking.

"Yea?"

"Answer me? Why wouldn't Emma want to see you?" she asked.

"Well….uh…. I stopped by your house one night to see you."

"When?" Mary Margaret crossed her arms, waiting for an answer and fast.

"The opening night of the gallery's second floor," He answered slowly. "I went to your place later that evening."

"You did?" she frowned. "Why?"

"I saw you with Peter…" his blue eyes pierced her eyes, his face ashamed. "I didn't like it."

"I noticed. And then?"

"And then I needed to see you so I went to your place, but you weren't there. However, Emma was there and she talked to me."

"What did she say?" Mary Margaret swallowed.

"She told me to back off- not in those words though. She told me how I had hurt you and that you were happy. And she told me if I cared about you then I would stay away from you."

"That's why you were avoiding me." Realization hit Mary Margaret like a brick wall.

"I wasn't avoiding you…I was just….staying away." David said. "I don't blame her though, so don't be mad at her."

"I'm not; I just wish she would have told me that's all." Mary Margaret said, remembering why Emma had been so weird when she had asked her if anyone had called for her while she was gone. "She' my best friend, she's just looking out for me. I would do the same for her."

"I know you would do that for her." David gave her a small smile.

"I'll talk to her."

"About what?" David's face paled.

"About her talk with you," Mary Margaret shrugged. "She should know that you and I are talking. As my friend she will understand."

David slowly nodded and they walked, they stopped a few yards from Mary Margaret's home.

"It'll be fine" Mary Margaret assured him.

"I know." David smiled. "I guess this is where will part."

"Yep." Mary Margaret, her teeth began to chatter. "Thanks again, I'll see you around."

"When?" David perked up.

"I don't know. I'm really busy, but eventually. Plus this is a small town; I know we'll bump into each other several times throughout the week." Mary Margaret said. "Bye David."

"Bye Mary Margaret. Hurry up inside, I can hear your teeth chattering from over here "he said and watched her disappear into her house, his heart heavy with sorrow. This was going to be difficult; David thought to himself and turned around to his own home, walking slowly.


	15. Love Sick part 1

"Alright class" Mary Margaret smiled and waited until her students were quiet and looking up at her. "Let's put our workbooks away and for the remainder 30 minutes of school we can work on our self-portraits. Some of you are already to paint and you can get the paints out, but please make sure to wear aprons and be careful." She stood up as her students hurried to put their books away. When Mary Margaret stood, she was hit with a wave of was so unexpected she swayed foward and had to steady herself against her desk.

"Are you alright Miss Blanchard?" Henry said when he saw his teacher's face pale. Mary Margaret didn't looked as though she hadn't heard him. Instead of hurrying to the art closet like the rest of his classmates, Henry made his way his way to Miss Blanchard's side. He placed a hand on her arm, her skin was very cold.

"Miss Blanchard?" Henry asked. Mary Margaret's eyes shot to his.

"Henry." She said. Henry almost frowned; she was acting like she had broken from some sort of trance.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I was just a little dizzy." She gave him a smile and straightened up. "Don't worry about me." She smiled. "Why don't you go get working on your project?"

"Alright." Henry said, not the least bit convinced.

Mary Margaret waited until he was walking away till she slowly sat back down. Pain shot through her lower back and it was almost a little too much to handle. Mary Margaret opened a door to her desk with a shaky hand and discreetly took two pills out of an almost full bottle of aspirin. Mary Margaret popped them in her mouth and took a large gulp of water from her bottle. Not long after that Mary Margaret started to feel a lot better. By the time the school bell rang to dismiss school, Mary Margaret had a fever and only got worse.

"Here I can help you, Miss Blanchard." Henry took the book from her arms, her reaction was slow.

"Henry, you don't have too." She shook her head in protest.

"No really. I'm happy to help you, besides I'm walking the same path as you." Henry lied. There was no way he was going to make her walk home by herself looking the way she did. He just wanted to make sure she got home ok, she looked worse than what she did 20 minutes ago.

"That's very sweet of you, Henry." She gave him a bright smile.

"I can carry my bag." Mary Margaret laughed when he reached for it before she had a chance to grab it. "Thanks kiddo, I'm not completely useless."

"I know you're not." Henry grinned up at her.

Mary Margaret put her bag over her shoulder and grabbed the keys to her classroom. After locking the room, Mary Margaret ruffled Henry's hair and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"Let's go." Mary Margaret smiled walked, slower than she wanted to go.

"Are you sure you're alright, Miss Blanchard?" Henry asked as they walked.

"What?" she looked at him. "Oh no, I'm fine."

Mary Margaret kept a brave face but in reality she was in a great deal of pain, she almost felt like she was going to faint. Thank gosh Henry was there in case anything. She thought of calling Peter or Emma, but they were both at work and she did not want to worry them. It was probably food poisoning, Mary Margaret told herself. As soon as she got home she would make some tea and go straight to bed. That sounded like a perfect plan.

"How's everything at home, Henry?" Mary Margaret asked. Talking would distract her mind from what she was feeling.

"Good I guess."

"You guess?" Mary Margaret raised a brow.

"Yea, I'm usually outside or in my room and my mother's always working."

"Always?"

"Most of the time and when she's not working..." Henry looked for the right words. "She's over controlling, when she's home which isn't a whole lot though."

"I'm sorry" Mary Margaret said with sympathy.

"It's alright. I enjoy the freedom. It's just when she's home she's…"

"Strict?" Mary Margaret finished for him.

"Yep" Henry gave her a small smile. "She says she's hard on me because it's for my own good and that she loves me."

"She may not show it, but she does love you." Mary Margaret said, as if it helped.

"I've seen animals that don't love towards their young show more affection."

"Ouch" Mary Margaret said and laughed. "She's a tough woman."

"Yea, I know. At least you don't have to live with her." Henry pointed out.

"Emma's pretty cool, though." Mary Margaret changed the subject. Her smile grew, regardless of the pain she was in, when Henry's eyes filled with joy.

"She is awesome!" he exclaimed and continued walking. He looked out in front of him, talking about Emma unaware that Mary Margaret had stopped walking. He turned around when he did finally noticed.

Mary Margaret was clutching her abdomen, her face displayed pain.

"Miss Blanchard?" he dropped her stuff and hurried to her.

"Henry" she gasped.

"Call…Peter." She cried, bending over. Something wasn't right; this was a whole lot more than just food poisoning.

"Where's your phone?" Henry asked worried, but then he thought about her purse, he took her purse and dug inside for it. Once he found it, he quickly dialed Peter. He kept glancing at Mary Margaret who was trying to breathe calmly.

"He's not answering." Henry said frustrated. Mary Margaret tried to smile and tell him it was alright but when she opened her mouth instead of words a cry of pain escaped, Henry grew scared not sure what to do. The only thing he thought to do was go for help, which was the smartest idea.

"I'll go get help." Henry said quickly and Mary Margaret could only nod.

Henry ran as he fast as he could, tears streaming down his face. Henry saw Emma leaving the diner and he hurried to her.

"Henry what's wrong?" Emma knelt down.

"Miss Blanchard. Something wrong" Henry said. "She's sick, she's in pain."

Worry filled Emma's face. "Where is she?"

"Down the street. me." Henry said and started off to Mary Margaret.

Emma and Henry found Mary Margaret on the floor unconscious, a pool of blood underneath her.

"Henry stay back" Emma said to Henry, who stopped where he was. Emma knelt down to look for a was there but it was very slow. Town's people began together around, calling 911 and offering help.

David was driving down the street when he noticed a small crowed outside the thrift store, he slowed to a stop when he caught sight of Emma on the floor, cradling a limp body in her arms. He couldn't see who it was though. David saw Henry standing a few feet away from the group; he had never seen such a terrified look on a child like he did on Henry's face. David pulled over and hurried to Henry.

"What's going on?" David asked. Henry opened his mouth to say her name, but David got a glimpse of the woman in Emma's arms and his face went from curiosity to fear in a second. He couldn't believe his eyes, he didn't. He gently pushed past the crowd and crouched beside Emma.

"What happened?" David demanded. Emma shifted and that's when he saw the bright red blood under Mary Margaret .He felt like he was going to throw up when he saw the blood. _Her_ blood.

"I'm not sure, to be honest." Emma looked at him for a second then back at Mary Margaret. "Henry said that she was dizzy earlier and she wasn't feeling good, he was walking her home and he said she grabbed her stomach in pain and she couldn't breathe so he went looking for help and found me and she was on the floor when we found her. She's breathing and there's a heartbeat, but both are slow." Emma answered before he had a chance to ask.

David looked down at her; his eyes filled with concern. Mary Margaret looked so fragile, so…lifeless. He had just seen her yesterday at the book store, she looked perfectly. David touched her cheek with a shaky hand. She was burning up, but she so pale. What had happened to her since then? Everyone turned when they heard an ambulance approach them. David stood beside Henry watching in horror as the EMT's gathered Mary Margaret onto a gurney. It was almost unbearable to watch them stick needles into to lifeless body.

"I'll go get my car and you meet you there." Emma told the EMT's right before they left.

"I'll drive you." David offered Emma, after they watched the ambulance drive away in agonizing silence.

"You sure?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I need to be sure that she is going to be ok, as my friend." David assured her.

"Right." Emma gave him a single nod and then looked for Henry. "We need to take Henry home first."

"Not a problem." David told her and followed Emma as she went to get Henry.


	16. Love Sick part 2

Peter sat down in his chair, exhausted. He leaned back and took his phone from his pocket. He had 1 missed call, from Mary Margaret. He smiled and dialed her number to call her back, but she didn't answer. Mary Margaret never missed his phone calls, especially when she would be home at this time of the day. She was probably in the bathroom or something. He would try again in a couple minutes.

"Dr. Whale?" someone knocked his door, 10 minutes later.

"Yes? Come in." Peter said as politely as he could, after a 10 hour day with only one 20 minute break. He had been at work since 6 this morning and he was done. He wanted a little piece and quiet and didn't really want to talk to anyone, and the one person he wanted to talk to was not answering her cell or her home phone at the moment.

A nurse stuck her head in. "We have an emergency headed to the E.R, they'll be here in 5 minutes and we could use you since our E.R doctor is taking care of another emergency."

Peter groaned and stood. "This is what I get for staying an extra 10 minutes at work, trying to get a hold of my girlfriend. Should've just left and surprised her instead. Was it a car accident?"

"The one is taking care of is, this one is an unresponsive patient that who was found on the sidewalk. The patient is pretty much close to death from blood loss, but were still going to save her, theres a chance."

"Strange...about an unconscious patient bleeding on the sidewalk, I mean." Peter walked towards the door and hurried down to the E.R. His phone rang as he walked down the endless stairs. Mary Margaret, he thought for a second. But it was Emma.

"Hello?" Peter answered.

"Where the hell are you?" Emma's voice was full of worry. Her voice already told him something was up.

"I'm at work" he frowned and entered the E.R just at the ambulance arrived. "Where's Mary Margaret? Are you with her? Tell her to answer her phone when I call her , which will be later this evening. There's an emergency case on its way to the E.R, so I can't talk to her right might be a while though, can you let her know? I guess someone fell on the side of the road really sick or something and our E.R doc is busy so I have to cover for him."

"It's her, Peter."

Peter stopped.

"Who's her?" he felt the hair on his neck rise, he did not have a good feeling about Emma's answer.

"Mary Margaret, the person in the ambulance is Mary Margaret."

"What? No, I just saw here this morning before I left for work. She was fine." Peter argued, not wanting to believe what Emma was telling him. "Sick or hurt people go to the hospital. Mary Margaret is perfectly fine. She's not….It just can't…the nurse said the patient was almost dead….It's not her."

"She's being taken to the hospital. She wasn't feeling good, she was in a lot of pain. She was unconscious a little while before the ambulance got her. We don't know what happened to her, she was bleeding a lot, Peter. Why would she be bleeding? I don't get it. Something's wrong here."

Peter froze, his eyes glued to the E.R entrance. Praying that the person they rolled in was not the woman he loved. It would kill him if it was, he wouldn't be able to handle if it he had to see her hurt and in pain.

"Peter?" Emma said, breaking his thoughts.

"Where are you?" Peter asked quickly.

"I'm on my way, were almost to the parking lot." Emma told him. "We'll be in the lobby…"

"Alright, I'll find you in the lobby as soon as I can." he hung up and walked to the entrance as they entered. He had never been so afraid in his life when he saw Mary Margaret lying motionless on the gurney. Her skin was ashen and pale, she had no coloring but yet her face was sweaty with fever. Peter saw the blood and never in in life did he have to force himself to keep in control, like he had to that moment at the sight of his sweet and loving Mary Margaret- the one who was on the clasp of death. He immediately went into action, in pursuit of saving Mary Margaret's life. Losing her was not something he was going to let happen.

Emma and David stood when Peter entered the lobby, an hour later. Peter looked frightened and exhausted. He looked like he had been to the underworld and back.

"I'll be right back. I think it would be best if I talk to him, alone." Emma said to David. David was not happy about it but he let her go talk to Peter herself. He sat back down and did his best to keep the images and horrible thoughts about Mary Margaret and dying , out of his mind.

"Peter how is she?" Emma asked.

"She's in surgery." He answered, looking away.

"Oh God," Emma said. "What happened? What caused this?"

"We don't know, were looking for where the source of the bleeding is, what caused it. It's hard because of the other symptom's she had. The pieces have to fit the puzzle." Peter explained.

"Is she stable?" Emma wanted- she needed to hear that Mary Margaret was in stable condition. Stable mean that there was hope, that was good.

"As stable as she can be in the situation she is in." He ran his fingers through in his hair, frustrated. Emma put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"She's going to be okay" Emma told him. "She is a tough one."

Peter gave her a small smile, his eyes became glassy with tears.

"I know she is. I just can't lose her. When I saw her….." he stopped. " I never want to see that again. I'm never going to forget that image of her on the hospital looking the way she did."

"You won't lose her." Emma shook her head. "Just…keep your head up."

"They won't let me in there." He said angrily.

"Because you're involved with her?" Emma asked.

Peter nodded and looked at his watch. "I hate this. I hate not knowing."

"Me too." Emma replied. "It's not fun, it has to be more difficult because you're in a relationship with her."

"It's different." Peter spoke.

"What is?" Emma asked.

"Having the patient being someone you love."

"I would think so." Emma said.

"Thank you for coming here." Peter looked at her with sincere appreciation. This was a side of Peter that Emma had never seen before and she didn't like it. He was a mess.

"Not at all Mary Margaret is my best friend. Of course I would be here." Emma smiled. "David even drove me so I could get here sooner."

Peter looked at David and nodded his appreciation, David nodded back.

Peter's pager went off and he quickly pulled it out and looked at it.

"It's for Mary Margaret, I have to go." His voice trembled.

"We'll be right here." Emma told him, even though she didn't need to tell him that.


	17. Love Sick part 3

Emma had just handed David a hot cup of coffee when her phone buzzed in her pocket. A few hours had passed since they last saw Peter and there was no news of Mary Margaret's condition. Emma and David grew more tired and frustrated with each passing moment.

"It's Peter." Emma said to David who immediately sat up.

"Peter," Emma said. "How is she?" Emma said walking away.

David looked at her with big scared eyes. His hands went sweaty as he watched Emma's face change from worry to relief and then shifted to sadness as their conversation continued. It could mean two things, Mary Margaret was ok for now, or Mary Margaret was going to be but there was damage. Either way, Emma's face told him that something wrong had happened. David would go mad if anything was wrong with Mary Margaret. Emma finally hung up after the longest 5 minutes of David's life. She slowly sat back down beside David.

"Mary Margaret had an ectopic pregnancy." Emma said, softly, before he had a chance to ask.

"A what?" David frowned, unfamiliar with the term, but he knew it did not sound like a good thing.

"It's when a fertilized egg grows inside of the fallopian tube. If it gets too big, it raptures. That's what happened to Mary Margaret…" Emma answered. "It can be very fatal it is caught too late."

"So Mary Margaret's pregnant?" David froze.

"Was…" Emma corrected. "They had to remove it. Peter doesn't think she knew about it either. It was too early to tell, he said, but too grown that it had raptured. Mary Margaret is very lucky to be alive. Very Lucky." Emma shivered at the thought.

David thought for a moment. "So the good news is that Mary Margaret is going to be ok, but the bad news is…"

"Mary Margaret may not be able to have any more children." Emma looked away. "Getting pregnant will be very difficult."

"Is she awake?" David asked eagerly.

"No, she just got into the recovery wing. It's going to kill her, when she finds out that she may not have a baby of her own. She's probably going to wish she were kind of dead."' Emma said with sympathy and honesty.

"Who's going to tell her?" Peter asked, even though he knew whose name would escape her lips.

"Peter is." Emma answered, her eyes cautiously watching him.

"We should be there too, when she wakes up. She's going to need us when he tells her." He started to get up but Emma shook her head.

"No, she and Peter need to be alone." she reasoned. "They need privacy, plus he's the only one she's going to want to see when she wakes up and she's going to need him more than ever." Emma said sadly and her mind thought about Graham and what they really had. How easily things could happen. David leaned back and sighed in frustration. Not being able to see her was something he didn't like. Peter being the one she was going to need over him was worse. But at least she was alive. David was beyond thankful for that.

Mary Margaret slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she felt was a dull aching pain everywhere, her abdomen was the worst though. Her vision was blurry. She felt a warm hand grasping her hand, and it tightened as she groaned in pain and confusion. Slowly but surely her vision cleared. Her eyes locked on the relieved face in front of her.

"Peter." Mary Margaret's voice was hoarse and her mouth was dry. She tried to sit up, but she was struck with pain. Peter moved forward and carefully pressed her down to keep from moving.

"Don't" he ordered her when she tried to move again.

"What happened?" she frowned, her face displayed discomfort. "Wher-"

"Shhhh" Peter hushed her. "Don't talk, I know it hurts. How are you feeling? Just nod if you are feeling alright."

Mary Margaret slowly nodded her head, but Peter wasn't fooled. She should have known better especially since he was a doctor. Peter handed her the pain killer remote. "Push it." He ordered her gently.

Mary Margaret gave him a weak smile and press the button a few times, Peter felt his heart drop because she was in pain and he could do nothing for her except watch….and then tell her she was going to most likely unable to have children of her own. Peter held her hand and stroked her face until he saw her wake up some more and relax from the medication.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret slowly asked." Last thing I remember was Henry running to get help. And then….I don't know what happened after that." She said with a frown, trying her best to remember but nothing came.

"You passed out on the side of the road." Peter took her hands and looked at her. "You had an ectopic pregnancy."

"What?" Mary Margaret said, her eyes widened and filled with tears.

"It raptured….they had to do surgery to stop the bleeding. You have no idea how luck you are to be here right now."

"I'm pregnant?" Mary Margaret asked, shocked.

"You were." Peter watched as her hand flew to her mouth. "They removed the egg and fixed as much as they could but the damage was very serious."

"How far along was I?" she dared ask, her voice little and fragile.

"6 weeks." Peter answered

"Oh God..." Mary Margaret said softly. "I didn't even know…."

"It was too early to tell." Peter tried to bring her comfort. Mary Margaret could only nod.

"I'm sorry." Mary Margaret said.

"What?" Peter scowled, surprised she said that.

"I said I was sorry."

"Well don't be. It's not your fault it happens. Don't you even dare blame yourself, Mary Margaret." Peter said sternly, not surprised she would blame herself for this.

Mary Margaret took a deep breath and took his hand. Peter leaned in and gently embraced her.

"I was so afraid that I had lost you." He said quietly. His eyes filled with misery. "When I saw you…. I can't get the image of you….on the bed…so….lifeless."

"I'm right here." Mary Margaret placed a hand on his cheek."I'm not going anywhere, I promise- Oh God Henry, where is he? He must be terrified."

"Henry's fine. He's at home, Emma called him and told him you were alright."

Mary Margaret's fear shifted to relief. "I feel so bad. Poor kid. If he hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened.I'll have to give him a huge thank can I go home?"

"A week, depending on how you're feeling." Peter answered.

"OK. I really don't want to be here for a week, but alright. How long was I out?"

"2 days, you've been on sedatives the whole time."

"Oh great, did you take videos?" Mary Margaret gave him a small smile.

Peter tried to smile but he couldn't.

"What?" she looked at him, when he didn't laugh or smile at her.

"I need to tell you something." Peter said gently.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret said, her smile disappearing,

Peter looked for his voice; he couldn't open his mouth and say the words.

"Peter, tell me. You're worrying me." Mary Margaret said. "Please. Whatever it is, we can get through it." She looked up at him with confidence and adoration.

"When the surgeon tried to stop the bleeding, the damage was so severe that he had to do what he needed to save your life. The cost…. Mary Margaret…"Peter's voice almost broke. "You may not be able to have children."

"Ever?" Her voice rose and tightened.

"If you ever do, it's going to be very difficult to get pregnant." He said, keeping his eyes on her face the whole time.

Mary Margaret nodded but her face remained blank, several moments had passed in silence.

"Mary Margaret?" he asked. Mary Margaret looked at him and gave him a fake smile.

"I'm just tired." She said.

"You can talk to me." Peter said to her.

"I know." She took his hand and kissed it. "I'm just really tired and sore."

Peter didn't want to press her in the manner right now, especially when she was in pain.

Mary Margaret shut her eyes and breathed slowly.

"Do you want me to leave?" Peter asked her, for a moment he thought she would ask him to.

" No, stay with me. I don't want to be alone, here." Mary Margaret said, not opening her eyes.

"I'm not leaving then." He replied and pulled a chair closer to her. He readjusted the blanket over her and took her hand in both his. Her hand was warm and alive. The situation could have been very different though and Peter would always remember that for the rest of his life.

"Are you thirsty?" Peter asked her 10 minutes later, he knew she was fast asleep when she didn't answer him, she looked peaceful. Little did he know that the physical pain was nothing compared to the mental agony she was feeling until the medication knocked out. Her last thoughts going through her mind before she knew no more was the hope of maybe not having to ever wake up to this…new hell. Not even Peter could help her.


	18. Alone

Mary Margaret woke with a start in the middle of the night .There was only a dim light that came from the edges of her door from the light of her hospital room. The only sound in the room was the monitor that softly beeped with each of Mary Margaret's heartbeats. Mary Margaret shivered when her eyes caught sight of the needle sticking in the back of her hand; she looked away before she got sick making her catch sight of the chair beside her bed, with no occupant. Mary Margaret recognized the jacket instantly as Peter's. He must have gone out for coffee or something. She had insisted on him going home and resting dozens of times, but his answer was no every single time. Mary Margaret leaned her head back, she sighed in deeply. Something silver flickered in the corner of her vision making her turn her head. Mary Margaret's breath caught in the throat when she saw all the cards, stuffed animals, balloons, and flowers covering the table next to the window that overlooked the dark woods. She tried to swallow and calm her beating heart but she could not any more than she could look away from the breathtaking sight. She could not believe how much stuff was on that table filled with love and kind words from her friends and students. She had only been awake for less than 24 hours and yet dozens of people managed to sneak in and drop things off while she was asleep from the sedatives. It was unbelievable and unexpected. Almost as unbelievable and unexpected as…. Mary Margaret felt her body tense as her cruel mind forced to remind her of the reason why she was lying on a hospital bed that moment instead of in the comfort of her home... It was almost as unbelievable as losing a baby and the chilling and heartbreaking fact that having a baby would be close to impossible. Mary Margaret's chest tightened, her skin grew cold and she found she could not breathe as her heart filled with sadness. Tears stung her eyes and fell down her pale cheeks.

When Peter told her she didn't cry or display any sadness or shock. All she remembered, before the sedatives knocked her out was wishing for her own death…The news hadn't hit her like it was hitting her right now, and it hit her like a ton of bricks. Sadness and anger filled her once joyous heart. How could she live with the fact that she had lost a baby…an innocent life that she did not know about- a life that was not granted the precious gift and opportunity of life. More tears welled up in Mary Margaret's eyes and she felt like dying. Every day she would have to live with the guilt. There was also the news that she would most likely not get to experience the joys and changes of motherhood. She would never experience pregnancy or child birth or see a child with her smile and personality or Peter's eyes. Peter. She was going to have to end things with him. Mary Margaret would never doom Peter to such a fate. He wanted children of his own. He would not have that with her. A hand flew to her mouth to cover the cry that almost escaped from her lips. She tried to hold it in, but she could not any longer and so she sobbed quietly in the darkness. She had never felt so alone in her life. It was as if the only peace and comfort away from this hell would be eternal sleep.


	19. Someone to talk to

Peter entered the diner looking like he hadn't gotten any sleep for a couple days. He looked tired and stressed. The gloomy rainy morning looked more uplifting than the young exhausted doctor. Mary Margaret was at home asleep, as usual. As long as Emma was at home with her, he felt comfortable leaving Mary Margaret's side long enough to get the three of them breakfast.

"Hey tot" Ruby said as he approached the counter.

"Hey brat" Peter said with the same teasing tone.

"What will it be today?" Ruby asked as she took out her note pad and pen from her apron.

Peter looked at the chalk sign on the wall behind Ruby. Ruby had written "Ask About Today's Breakfast Specials" in bright neon pink chalk.

"Hey what's today's breakfast special?" Peter asked.

"2 eggs, 1 sausuage,1 slice of bacon, 2 pancakes and hash browns." Ruby said, proud of herself for remembering.

"3 orders of the breakfast special then-oh and three coffees to go along with that, please."

"How do you want the eggs? Margie would like them scrambled." Ruby leaned against the counter.

"Just make them all scrambled then." Peter replied.

"Coming right up." Ruby said as she scribbled on the notepad and ripped it out. Peter watched her disappear into the kitchen. He sat on a stool and clasped his hands in front of him, on the counter. Peter gave a heavy sigh and looked down at his hands. He looked up when Ruby slid a fresh cup of coffee in his direction.

"Oh the house" she gave him a smile.

"The whole order? Thanks!" Peter laughed and took the cup.

"No you r-tard, just the coffee. You look like you need it….that and the whole rest of the pot of coffee." Ruby finished off. Peter gave her a smirk and took a long thoughtful sip. Ruby frowned when she noticed his serious face.

"How is she?" Ruby asked and set the pot of coffee down. Ruby knew Peter would know exactly who she was referring to.

"Good." Peter answered a little too quickly.

"Come on, give me the honest answer. Margie's one of my best friend and she's not letting anyone visit her….you're the only one I can really ask." Ruby gave him a soft glare.

"Physically…she's fine- to an extent. She spent a week and a few days at the hospital, and since she's been home she's been in bed…for almost 2 weeks. She should be walking around and getting some fresh air. She won't though. She refuses every time and then she asks me what I'm still doing there with her. She doesn't want in on this worthless relationship she says- though not necessarily in those words. My rephrase of the line is a lot more…softer than what she had to say. So physically she is fine. Mentally, she's not so healed."

"What do you mean?" Ruby placed a hand on her hip and waved off a costumer who lifted up an empty cup, asking for coffee.

"She's sad. She won't admit it- she doesn't talk about it to anyone. Not to Emma not to me. She just….sleeps and when she's not asleep, she pretends to be asleep so that she doesn't have to talk or hear us. She barely eats either. I'm worried. She's getting weak and sick and she looks sick. I'm so afraid of finding her one of these days, dead or close to it. I hate it and it kills me to sit and watch her….waste away. These pass couple of weeks have been bad. She blames herself for what happened. I don't know what to do." Peter looked up at Ruby, his eyes glazed with tears.

Ruby put a hand on his. "Just be there for her. Don't leave her. Just be there. She will come around eventually and if it becomes worse to a point maybe she needs to see someone specialized, like Archie. But I know her…and I know you….Everything will come around." Ruby said with sincere and full of hope. Peter gave her a big smile of thanks.

"It's just really…hard for her." Peter spoke with sadness.

"Of course it is. What she went through is traumatic. You need to rest and get cleaned too. Don't forget to take care of yourself. You're no good to Mary Margaret looking like a dirty lost boy." Ruby said.

"Thank you." Peter said.

"No problem." Ruby nodded.

"Don't tell anyone that uhhhh we got along." Peter said after a few moments of silence.

"Not a soul!" Ruby chuckled, and Peter grinned. "I'll go see if your food is ready. Were pretty quick around here."

Peter gave her a smile of gratitude. He felt his smile disappear when he thought about how Mary Margaret's breakfast would most likely go uneaten.

Ruby returned a few minutes later. She handed him a bag and a coffee holder holding three cups of fresh coffee.

"Tell Margie I say hello." Ruby said as Peter paid her.

"I will." He said and turned to leave. "Wait…did you call me an r-tard earlier in the conversation?"

"Get out of here." Ruby shook her head and laughed as he left, in a slightly better mood.


	20. Hurt

"Is she awake?" Peter asked Emma as he entered the apartment. He took his coat off and glanced at Mary Margaret's still form on the bed.

"Yea, but then again who knows anymore." Emma said, her tone laced with frustration. She moved aside the counter to allow Peter to put the bag and coffees missed Mary Margaret and she longed for a girls night, although she didn't admit it. It was hard to be there for a friend when the friend that needed you the most didn't want you. Emma took the Styrofoam cup of Granny's bold coffee and took the containers out of the bag while Peter got plates and silverware out.

"Thanks for getting breakfast." Emma whispered "How much do I owe you?"

"Not a penny. It's on me." Peter handed her a fork.

"You sure?" Emma asked, taking the fork and handing him napkins.

"Yes." He nodded and put Mary Margaret's food on a plate.

"I don't care what Mary Margaret says, you can stay as long as you want." Emma said.

"Good because I plan on staying her for a while." He laughed quietly.

"I'm going to see if maybe she wants to eat." Peter took the cup of coffee with his free hand.

"Good luck." Emma said, not joking.

"Honey?" Peter went to her side of the bed. Her eyes were close, her face pale, her breathing barely audible. He set the coffee down on the end table, Mary Margaret would usually hold up a coaster or put one herself if she saw the lack of one under a cup. Peter brushed a hand against her cheek.

"Mary Margaret?" he said softly. Mary Margaret didn't budge nor did she show any sign of acknowledgement of him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook him. Her eyes fluttered open and she took a deep breath in. So she had been asleep. Peter couldn't help but feel a little guilty for waking her up. Mary Margaret looked at him with the same blank expression she gave to him and Emma whenever they spoke to her.

"Hey, sweetheart," Peter smiled at her. "Good morning."

"Hi." She replied. Her voice was soft and full of sleep.

"You want some breakfast?" Peter lifted the plate up towards her. Mary Margaret looked at the plate for a moment then back at him.

"I'm not hungry." She shook her head.

"Mary Margaret, you really need to eat something."

"Why are you still here?" Mary Margaret's voice was cold. "Give up already. You're a doctor, can't you tell when there's no hope. Are you stupid? There is nothing here for you."

"That's not true and you know that." Peter snapped "You're just upset." His voice softened. "Now, please. Will you please sit up and eat something? For me.? I'm begging you."

"No." Mary Margaret said and rolled over, facing away from him. "You're just wasting your time."

With a frustrated sigh, Peter stood up and strode from the room. He set the plate down and hurried to the door, ripping his jacket off of the hanger and letting the door slam behind him as he left. Mary Margaret sat up; she had jumped when the door slammed loudly. Emma was standing in the kitchen.

"Where did he go?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma turned, surprised to see Mary Margaret sitting up and talking. She walked over to Mary Margaret.

"I don't know." Emma answered.

"Is he coming back?" Mary Margaret questioned, biting her lip.

"I don't know." Emma crossed her arms. "But judging by the conversation you two just had I don't think he's coming back anytime soon and I don't necessarily blame him either."

Mary Margaret slowly nodded. "It's for the best."

"What is?" Emma frowned.

"Him leaving." Mary Margaret shrugged softly.

"How could you say that? Why would that be best? No it would not." Emma disagreed.

"Yes It would be. I can't have kids-

-you can." Emma interrupted, " But it will be hard. But you can."

"Near impossible. Peter deserves to have his own kids. I can't give that to him. You know that."

"No I don't" Emma sat down beside Mary Margaret. "I don't know if you will, but I do know that you both care about each other very much and you can work it out. You two can overcome anything. He told me he would rather adopt or die trying for kids than lose you."

Tears instantly welled up in Mary Margaret's eyes. "He did?" Emma's eyes told her she wasn't lying but she asked anyways.

Emma nodded. "I'm surprised you guys haven't said the "L" word yet, but he did say that. Don't give up on him. He would never give up on you."

"But..I…its just…He'll never…." Mary Margaret felt tears pour down her cheeks.

Emma took her hand. "Yes. He will and you will too. Whether it is a biological child or a helpless child in need of a good family, you both will happen."

"I lost my baby." Mary Margaret sobbed.

"No." Emma lifted her chin. "It wasn't. It was just a fertilized egg- a fetus. It was not a baby. It was no one's fault that this happened, Mary Margaret. It happens. Stop blaming yourself because you didn't do anything to cause this alright? It just wasn't meant to be."

Mary Margaret nodded and hugged Emma. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm always going to be here for you. You know that. Whenever you need me. I'm just a room or a phone call- or txt away." Emma smiled. Mary Margaret sniffled and a few minutes passed before Mary Margaret let go.

"I should probably go find Peter and talk to him." Mary Margaret took a deep breath in.

"You probably should." Emma said.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up then I'll go find him and talk to him…" Mary Margaret voice trailed off.

"That would be a good idea." Emma smiled.

"Thank you Emma" Mary Margaret gave her a smile.

"Your welcome. Now go get your man." Emma shoved Mary Margaret's shoulder with hers.


	21. Not going anywhere

Emma returned home from work later that night. Peter was sitting on the couch, Mary Margaret in his arms fast asleep.

"Hey." Emma smiled.

"Hey." Peter smiled back at her.

"She found you."

"Yea." Peter sighed. "I went for a long walk and then I went to my place. When I got there, she was there sitting on the steps, waiting for me. We talked for a long time."

" Good. I'm glad." Emma said, truly happy for her friends.

"She told me she loved me." Peter said with the biggest smile. "I told her I love her back. I really do. I'm crazy about her. I have never felt this way about anyone."

Emma smiled. "She's pretty crazy about you too."

"Can you believe it though? I can't believe a woman- such a smart, beautiful, independent women could ever love a guy like me."

"You're not all that bad." Emma joked.

Peter softly chuckled but stop when Mary Margaret shifted in her sleep. Peter looked down at her with love and passion.

"Did you finally get her to eat?"

"Yea. She ate a lot. I have never seen such a little person eat so much." Peter beamed.

"Its good to see her back to her old self. I have really missed her." Emma said slowly.

Peters hold on Mary Margaret tightened. "We will be ok. I know we will." He promised. "I'm not going anywhere."

" I know you guys will be." Emma yawned.

"How was work?" Peter asked.

"Boring as usual."

"But with Graham?" Peter smirked.

"Not so boring." Emma admited, slightly squinting her eyes and biting her lip and then she laughed. "Mary Margaret told you?"

"She loves you, she just wants you to be 's super excited about you finding the same happiness she has found."

"That's our girl." Emma shook her head.

"Yea it is." Peter agreed.

"I'm going to head to bed though. I have to get up early tomorrow." Emma groaned.

"Alright. Were probably going to stay here. I don't want to wake her up. She looks so peaceful and were really comfy. I am the happiest guy on the planet right now." Peter stroked Mary Margaret's hair.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Emma waved and disappeared into her room. Peter looked down at Mary Margaret, he could have sworn she was smiling in her sleep. Peter felt a wave of happiness overcome him and he ever so gently planted a soft loving kiss on Mary Margaret's forehead.


End file.
